The Mummy, Tomb Of The Dragon Emperor
by magiie
Summary: Years have past, and Imhotep's been all but forgotten. That is until an unexpected trip to China has Ellen once again dealing with trouble. Both from the supernatural, and her very displaced family. *part 3* Final story.
1. Chapter 1

The sand swept up with the wind and rustled her skirt, hitting her legs harshly. Groaning, Ellen reached down and flattened the beige article that she was forced to wear to work every day. Something she found utterly useless and, if in need to be running, very, very bad to be wearing. 

"Honestly..." She sighed, straightening up and continuing towards the Post Office. 

The high sun bore down on her, bathing her with it's heat and warmth causing her to roll her eyes. Never a cool day in Egypt. Never a cool night either. 

It had been many years since her last adventure in the desert. Since her last encounter with Imhotep. Chasing after him to save the world once again from his evil and insane plans. Since she'd last seen Rick, Evy, Jonathan and Alex. So many years that she honestly did know if she remembered what they looked like. And it bothered her. 

But she was assured, every day, that they would see each other sooner then she expected. 

She truly hated it when Ardeth told her that. Because everyday he said that, she knew the prospect of seeing her brother again was getting smaller and smaller. And that bothered her all the more. 

And of course, it more then bothered her that Ardeth didn't seem to care that she was hurting over this. It flat out pissed her off. And she had finally voice that opinion to him before she left for work. Telling him that, weather he liked it or not, she was going to go see Rick and Evy. Sooner rather then later. And he didn't have to come. Matter of fact she didn't want him to come. 

And his only response was to ask if she was okay. 

Course she wasn't okay. She missed her family... 

"Ah! Good morning miss Ellen!" 

"Morning Zahi." Ellen smiled, stepping up to the post office and peering into the window at the short 10 year old who was smiling up at her. "How's business." 

"Oh very good miss. Very, very good." He smiled at her, revealing his very clean and sparse teeth. 

"Lost another one I see." Ellen pointed. 

"Oh yes miss Ellen! Just last night miss Ellen." 

"Well, seems to me you'll have a full set against really soon." 

"I should hope so miss Ellen!" The child happiness brought a smile to Ellen's lips. 

"So, any mail for me today?" Ellen asked hopefully, looking into the small room that was the post office, and to the wall that was covered with boxes, housing names of people around town. 

"Oh yes miss Ellen! Came in just this morning miss Ellen!" 

Ellen blinked, slightly shocked. "Re...really? I actually have mail?"  
"Yes!" Zahi smiled, bouncing away from the window to the boxes on the wall. Rising up onto a chair, he reached up into one of the boxes and pulled out a medium sized parcel and a letter. "From London, miss Ellen! And China!" 

Ellen blinked. Months without communication and all of the sudden they all wanted to talk to her. She should have known. 

"There you are miss Ellen!" Zahi smiled, returning to the window and passing her the items. 

"Thanks Zahi." Ellen smiled taking them and tucking them under her arm. "Make sure you stop by tomorrow, I have a new exhibit i want to show you." 

"Oh!" Zahi smiled happily. "Another king?" 

"Mhm." Ellen smiled, enjoying the fact that the young man took such an interest in Ancient Egypt. "I'll even let you touch him." 

Zahi's round brown eyes light up as he smiled brightly, once against showing off his far and few between teeth. "Oh! Thank you miss Ellen!" 

"No problem." Ellen smiled, as she turned away and headed back to the street, on her way to the Museum. 

As she walked, she pulled out the parcel and looked it over, unsure as to what it could possibly be. But she knew it was from Evy from the delicate hand writing in the address. Rick had no sense of style when it came to what he put on paper. 

A chuckled rose from her throat as she turned towards the Museum, thinking about the pair and how she missed them so. 

"Morning Miss Ellen!" 

"Morning Mula." Ellen smiled, placing the book back under her arm and forgetting it momentarily as she stepped into the museum, greeted by Mula, her dark hair, dark skinned, dark eyed assistant. "Any news today?" 

"Nothing ma'am." Mula answered happily as Ellen reached up and pulled her hat off. "The dig in the Valley Of The Kings is still going as assumed. They should reached the tomb next week." 

"Wonderful. Ahead of schedule." Smiling, Ellen reached over and handed her hat to Mula who took it happily, before handing her a pile of papers. "And what's this?" 

"They are the lists of artifacts you requested. You wished to look over them before they were logged." 

"Oh. Right!" Flipping through the papers, Ellen realized that there were many that she hadn't expected to see there. "Right... well er...maybe I'll just get this finished before lunch. Then we can go over the rest of the week. We have that class coming in on Thursday for the tour do we not?" 

"Ah, yes ma'am." Mula nodded, fallowing Ellen as she made her way through the museum to the back behind the library where her office was located. The office that had once, many, many years ago, belonged to the Curator of the museum. A man who gave his life to help them destroy the creature. "Will there be anything else ma'am?" 

"Um...maybe a cup of tea if you don't mind?" 

"Of course!" 

"No! No wait, make that ice water. It's much to hot for tea." 

"Indeed it is Ma'am." Mula smiled, stopping as Ellen reached the door to her office. 

"Oh and Mula?" Ellen called, turning slightly and looking to the woman. 

"Yes ma'am?" 

"Should Ardeth come in this morning..." Ellen paused, sighing, hating being angry at him but enjoying it all at the same time simply because she knew she had the right. "Tell him I'm busy." 

"Of course." Mula smiled once again, before turning away as Ellen entered her office, shutting the door behind her and locking it.  
The piles of paper work, the books, and sometimes small artifacts that were normally everywhere in her office had been cleaned up and pilled nearly around the room making it look more spacious and, Ellen had to admit, cooler. Ellen smiled. 

"Thanks Mula." She sighed, stepping into the room and heading to her chair. 

She flopped down into it, already feeling the heat of the day, a wave of nausea passing over her for a moment. Shaking it off, Ellen leaned forward to her desk and placed the items she had been holding onto the wooden surface. 

On top were the parcel and the letter. One from London, the other from China. 

"What's happening in the outside world then?" Ellen asked herself, reaching forward and taking hold of the parcel, ripping it open fast. "Oh...Evy." Ellen laughed, looking at the book that she held in her hands, entitled The Mummy Returns. 

It had been an idea that Ellen found utterly amazing. Write a 'fictional' book about the mummy, Imhotep. And his destruction. Not only once, but apparently twice. 

"Amazing." Ellen smiled, opening it up and flipped through a few pages, seeing the name of Liza every now and then, who was, as Evy had described it, a 'lighter and softer version of Ellen'. "Utterly amazing." 

Coming to a stop on the inside cover of the book, Ellen smiled at the sight of an inscription from the author, her sister-in-law.  
_To Ellen, a fellow adventuress. May you forever live on in these pages. Both in this life, and past ones as well. _

Ellen chuckled, shutting the book. "How very like you Evy." She smiled, placing the book onto the desk, and pushing it away. "And what does old Jonathan have to say?" Ellen asked herself, reaching forward and grabbing the letter, ripping it open and reading it. 

"Opened up a club...running smoothly...still have lots of money." Ellen laughed. "Now that's shocking." She called out, continuing reading. "China's great...lots of friend...Alex is there?" Sitting up, Ellen scanned the pages once again. "Why in the name of god is he in China! You're supposed to be in school learning about...Ah." Ellen sighed, feeling utterly idiotic for having assumed that her nephew would simply stay in school as was expected of him, looking over the reason that Jonathan had written as she his reason for being in China. "Just like your bloody mother." She sighed, scanning over the page again, as a sudden commotion started to brew outside her door. 

"But mister Ardeth! She asked that you not disturb her!" Ellen heard Mula cry out, as foot steps approached her door. 

"Great..." She sighed, her hands fall into her lap as she looked up to the door, knowing exactly who was coming to call on her. 

"She may have asked, but she is...Ellen? Ellen!" HE called out, as the door knob to her office started to rattle and shake violently.  
Ellen sighed, leaning back in her chair, pulling the letter back up and scanning the page again, ignoring the sound of the rattling door knob. "Go away." She called, as Ardeth fought with the door. "I'm busy." 

"Ellen, open this door." Ardeth called angrily. 

"I said go away." 

"If you wont open it I'll..." 

"I'm not opening it." She called calmly, sensing his anger as the rattling suddenly stopped. 

"Fine." He growled from behind the door, before the sounds of foot steps walking away could be heard. 

"Thank god." Ellen groaned, rolling her eyes. 

"I'll just sit out here until you decide to open the door!" Ardeth called. 

"Ugh!" Ellen groaned. "You are so stubborn!" She fired back, before turning her chair away from the door and looking back down at the letter, trying to ignore the anger pulling at her inside to rush to the door, rip it open and start yelling at him. 

"As are you!" He snapped back. But she ignored him, looking over the letter, her eyes scanning it faster, and faster, and faster until... 

She jumped up fast, knocking her chair over as she screamed out in utter joy. "OH MY GOD!" She cried out happily, bouncing up and down. 

The door suddenly started to be pounded on as Ardeth cried out to her. "What? What! Ellen? Ellen! What's wrong? Ellen let me in or I'll..." 

Rushing to the door, Ellen flipped the lock and ripped it open to reveal Ardeth standing there looking horrified. "What's wrong?" He asked, reaching forward and taking her shoulder's in his hands, looking over her. "Are you all right?" 

"More then all right." She smiled. "Forget about the fight. Forget I ever brought it up. Forget about everything!" 

Ardeth blinked, looking highly confused. "Ellen...what are you talking about?" 

"Darling." Ellen smiled, looking up at him. "We're going to China."


	2. Chapter 2

"This culture..." Ardeth sighed, looking around as he stepped out of the car at the many lights and people and vehicles that were all over the streets and around him. "Confuses me." 

"It's my experience," Ellen smiled as Ardeth held his hand out to her. "That you are confused by many things." She noted, pulling herself out of the car, her white wrist length gloved hand still in Ardeth's. 

Ardeth sighed, before turning and looking down at Ellen, suddenly smiling at the sight of her in a red skirt and matching jacket, her hair curled and placed in a bun at the nape of her neck. "You look wonderful." He whispered to her in Arabic, which was one of the only things she ever really learned to understand. "And there's no need to be mean." He added, switching back to English. 

"Thank you." Ellen smiled at the sight of him as well, dressed in a dark blue suit with his hair pulled back into a small pony tail for the occasion of coming to China, and going to Jonathan's bar. Even if she was angry at him, he did look fantastic. "And there's always a need to be mean when you're an O'Connell." She smiled at him playfully, before stepping up onto the curb and walking towards the bar. "Imhoteps?" Ellen called, looking up at the name in lights before her. "Imhoteps?" She cried out. 

"It does seem fitting." Ardeth noted, coming to her side and placing an arm around her waist. "The creature is the reason for Jonathan's wealth." 

"The creature," Ellen snapped, hating the way he used that word. "Is the reason for all of our wealth. But you don't see me thanking him do you?" Ellen added, turning and looking up at Ardeth. 

Ardeth smiled sheepishly, knowing that she wasn't at all pleased at the moment. "Er...Perhaps...we should go inside? Find Jonathan?" He suggested. 

"Yes...perhaps we should." Ellen called, before pulling away from him and walking into the bar, Ardeth fallowing behind. 

"Oh...wow." Ellen gasped, looking around. 

The jazz music played up and around them as they entered the nearly packed bar, everyone dressed to the nines, smiling, drinking and laughing while on the stage were dancers, dressed to look like ancient Egyptian women, with the walls, covered with large murals of Egyptian women and men dressed in royal attire. 

Blinking, Ellen took a longer look at one of the murals. "Does that...does that look like...me?" She called, pointing out to one of the figured on the wall as a bottle of Champaign was popped beside them. 

"Yes." Ardeth nodded, not in the least bit amused to see a large painting of Ellen dressed in what he assured Ellen was 'inappropriate even for ancient times'. "And that one there...looks like Evy." 

"And look!" Ellen gasped, turning to another one. "That's Rick!" 

"I did not think you're brother looked so...angry." Ardeth noted, taking a long look at the mural. 

"He does." Ellen sighed. "But only when he's around Jonathan. Very fitting." Ellen laughed, turning away and looking to the bar. "Come one, let's get a drink." She smiled, reaching out and taking Ardeth's hand and pulling him along with her as they made their was to the circular bar. 

"Here's to you princess!" A very recognizable voice called, catching Ellen's attention as she turned fast and scanned the room. "And Imhotep! May the old bugger actually stay dead." 

"Jonathan?" Ellen called, catching sight of a man taking a drink dressed in a bright blue suit. Rapidly, the man pulled the drink down and looked around, till his eyes stopped and landed on her. "Jonathan!" Ellen cried out, rushing forward. 

"Ellen old bird!" Jonathan smiled as she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly as he spun her around. "Good to see you!" HE smiled, looking her up and down. "And a good look it is!" 

"Oh shut up." Ellen smiled, slapping at his shoulder as a blush rose in her cheeks. "God I missed you!" 

"And why wouldn't you?" Jonathan called. 

"Jonathan." Ardeth called, stepping up. 

"Ah! See you brought the Medjai with you eh?" Jonathan chuckled. Ardeth didn't look impressed. "Yes well...good to see you then!" Jonathan smiled, reaching over and patting his shoulder. 

"How've you been?" Ellen asked as the three of them turned to the bar, Jonathan flagging a waiter to come to them. 

"Splendid! Splendid! And yourself? Still working at that dreadful museum." 

Ellen laughed. "Of course." She smiled as a man came up to them. 

"Ah, what can I get you then?" Jonathan asked. 

"Gin." Ellen smiled. 

"There's my girl." Jonathan grinned, leaning over and hugging her with one arm, before turning to Ardeth. "And for you old chap?" 

"Water." 

"Oh come on now darling." Ellen said, turning to a very serious Ardeth and smiling up at him happily. "Live a little! We're on vacation after all!" 

"Yes, yes! Come on! I'll get you a...brandy! You look like a brandy man!" Turning away before Ardeth could object, Jonathan asked for the two drinks, before turning back to Ellen. "Now, any word from our good friend Imhotep?" 

"Not a peep." Ellen smiled as a scotch was pushed in front of her. "Thanks." She smiled, picking it up and taking a sip. 

"The Medjai have been watching over the Oasis since his last resurrection." Ardeth explained. "Nothing has happened as of yet. The creature is still in the underworld." 

"Well! Good to know! Good to know!" Jonathan smiled, patting Ardeth on the back before looking away, his features suddenly going south at the sight of something 

"Jonathan? You okay?" Ellen asked, pulling her drink away from her lips and looking to the man who seemed very pale all of the sudden. 

Turning, Jonathan smiled at them. "Ah, yes...excuse me...Alex! Alex!" 

"Alex?" Ellen called, looking around. 

"You're back! Heh, come here Alex! I have someone here who'd like to see you!" Jonathan called out as Ellen peered around him, her eyes landing on the tall, strapping man who was the spitting image of his father. 

"Oh...my." She gasped at the sight of what had once been her little nephew. Now he was tall, handsome and very much not little. 

"Look, whoever it is uncle Jon I think they can wait." Alex called, turning slightly, and away from the woman who's arms were all over Alex. 

Ellen rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "You'd keep me waiting? After all these years?" 

Alex's eyes went wide as he turned and faced her, before a large smile appeared on his face. "Aunt Ellen?" 

"Hi." She smiled, waving. 

"Aunt Ellen!" Alex called, rushing up to her and hugging her tightly. "What are you doing here?" He asked, releasing her and looking down at her. 

"You're good old uncle here offered to pay for us to come see him." 

"Wait us?" Alex asked, as his eyes trailed away and landed on Ardeth. "Ardeth!" Alex called, reaching over and hugging him. 

"Hello Alex." Ardeth called, looking highly uncomfortable. 

"Good to see you!" 

"You as well." Ardeth smiled as Alex pulled away. 

"What have you been up to then?" Ellen asked, smiling up, instead of down, at her nephew. 

"Ah! The explorer!" Jonathan smiled, slapping Alex on the back, who was once again occupied with someone else in the room. 

"Ah sorry uncle Jon, aunt Ellen. But...I got a better offer right now then to talk about my job." Alex smiled, leaning over and looking to a very beautiful woman who was walking away. 

"Just like his father." Ellen groaned, rolling her eyes. 

"No, no Alex listen, come here." Jonathan called, reaching over and pulling him back to the bar. "To put it in archeological terms, that's a tomb in which many have laid." 

"Jonathan!" Ellen gasped. 

"It's true!" Johnathan retorted. "Now...listen, just think of me for a minute. You're discovery is sure to go public in a few days and you parents are sure to find out. And their not gunna be happy you've dropped out of school." 

"I'm not happy you've dropped out of school." Ellen noted. "And what discovery?" 

"Oh it's nothing just..." 

"Look, relax okay? Uncle Jon, I'm here and there a long ways away." 

"Doesn't mean they aren't going to find out." Ardeth pointed out. 

"What's to find out? They'll be singing my praises when they find out what I found." 

"What did you find?" Ellen asked again, more sternly this time. 

"Look, we'll have more time to talk about this later." Alex called, leaning in and planting a kiss on Ellen's cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some excavation to attend to." Smiling, Alex pulled away and headed off after the woman whom he had been ogling before. 

"That boy..." Jonathan groaned. 

"What did he find Jonathan?" Ellen asked, once again, now getting annoyed. 

"Oh a tomb of one of the emperor's of Egypt." Jonathan called, waving it off as nothing. "He'll be out there for years the poor boy. Searching through the sand." 

"And we're back to being like his mother." 

"Jonathan!" 

Ellen and Johnathan jumped, both looking at one another shocked, worried and above all, very, very afraid. "Did I just hear..." Ellen asked, fearfully. 

"Yeah..." Jonathan nodded. "You did. Evy!" He called out, stepping past Ellen. "You're in China!" 

"Play it cool!" Ellen ordered, not turning around as Jonathan backed away slightly. 

"Yeah...yeah...Evy! Rick! It's so..." 

"Brother! It's so good to see you!" Evy called, breezing past Ellen and hugging Jonathan, as Rick came up behind her and gave Johnathan a fake punch. 

"I had no idea he was here." Jonathan blurted out suddenly. 

"Who's here?" 

"Jonathan!" Ellen cried out, jumping into the conversation. 

"Ellen?" Rick called, looking down at his little sister. "What are you doing here?" 

"Visiting. Something that you can't seem to do." Ellen snapped, stepping up beside Johnathan. 

"What are you talking about and where is..." 

"O'Connell." Ardeth called, stepping forward. 

"Ardeth! So lovely to see you!" Evy smiled, stepping forward and hugging him. "How on earth did you ever make it to Egypt?" 

"Jonathan paid." Ellen smiled, looking up at Jonathan. 

"Awful nice of him." Rick noted as he reached over and shook Ardeth's hand. 

"Isn't it." Ellen snapped. 

"Moody tonight are we?" Rick barked. 

"Only since you arrived!" Ellen cried out, just as a man suddenly burst through a pair of door to their right, crashing onto a table where two couples had been sitting, flipping over and onto the ground. 

"What the...Alex?" Rick gasped, looking down at the man on the ground, before leaping over the rail an rushing to his son's aid. 

"Oh boy..." Ellen groaned. 

"Jonathan! You knew he was here and you didn't tell us?" 

"I'll be right back." Ellen called, pulling away and walking over to where Rick and Alex were. 

"I'm gunna kill you kid!" 

"Not so fast." Rick called, stopping a punch from a large man who was coming towards Alex. "That's my...kid..." 

"Rick..." Ellen called, watching as he loosened his grip. "What are you..." 

"Mad Dog Maguire?" Rick called out happily. 

"Rickashay O'Connell!" 

"Rickashay?" Ellen called, looking over to him with a confused look on her face. 

"Alex? Alex are you all right?" Evy called, rushing to his side and hugging him. 

"Nothing to see here! Just a little family get together." Jonathan called, as Ellen looked on while Rick hugged the man apparently named Mad Dog. 

"Not only does this country confuse me." Ardeth said, coming to Ellen's side. "But so do your family's customs." 

"Shut up." Ellen ordered, jabbing him in the ribs. 

"How long has it been?" Rick asked. 

"Egypt, twenty three, French Forgein Legion." The man explained, as Rick laughed. 

"This guy could land a plan on anything." Rick explained, looking back at Evy and Alex, before turning to Ellen. 

"Interesting." 

"Rickashay, he had his hands all over me girl." Maguire explained, pointing angrily at Alex. "Now, son or no son, I've gotta give him a beating." 

"Do you now?" Ellen demanded, stepping up angrily. 

"Ellen..." Ardeth warned. 

"Ellen? Ellen O'Connell?" Maguire asked, looking down at her. 

"One and the same." Ellen smiled. 

"Boy...from what your brother told me...you ain't exactly what I pictured." 

Outrage crossed Ellen's face. "Excuse me? Just what is that supposed..." 

"Get out of the way dad." Alex called, stepping forward and pushing Ellen out of the way into Ardeth's waiting arms. 

"Ah, sit down." Rick ordered, pushing Alex back. "Now as much as I'd really like you to teach him a valuable lesson..." 

"His mother will be upset, very upset." Evy called. 

"And so will his aunt." Ellen added, pulling away from Ardeth slightly. "And trust me, I'm more then you could ever expect." She added angrily. 

"Er...I have a wife now, and a kid. And a very unusual sister who get into bar fights." Rick added angrily as he looked over his shoulder to Ellen, as Evy dragged Alex away. "Things are a bit different now. I'm sure you understand." 

"Yeah..." 

"Well, lemme make it up to you." Rick smiled. 

"Come on." Ardeth called, taking hold of Ellen's hand and pulling her away towards the bar where Evy and Alex were. 

"I'm just surprised to see you here that's all!" Evy explained. "And you as well for that matter!" Evy added, turning to Ellen. 

"No kidding." Ellen smiled, coming to stand beside Evy as Rick appeared. 

"I'm not here five minutes and I'm already pulling your fanny out of the fire?" Rick snapped, looking at Alex angrily. "You're going back to college." he ordered. 

"Rick I don't think that's..." 

"Stay out of this Ellen." Rick warned, turning to her. 

"How'd you two think this would work dad? You two show up and tell me what to do?" Alex snapped. 

"No!" Evy called softly. "We need to...sit down and discuss this like a family." 

"No offense mom, but we haven't been a family in a long time." Alex noted harshly, before turning away. 

"Hey don't you turn your back on me. Alex!" Rick called. 

"Leave it." Ellen whispered, reaching up and placing a hand on Rick's arm as he turned away and looked down to Evy, who looked less then impressed. 

"Hey...don't look at me like that." Rick noted, before groaning and pulling away. 

"Well." Ellen called, looking up to Ardeth. "So much for having fun." 

Ardeth smiled. "I'm rather enjoying myself." 

"Oh...shut up." Ellen growled, pushing him away from her and fallowing Rick.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Rick?" Ellen called, as she slowly ventured up onto the roof, looking around. "Rick you up here?" 

"Yeah..." Rick snapped, as Ellen approached him. "So, what brings you to China?" 

"Well...for starters, I haven't seen any of my family in years." Ellen explained, coming up to stand next to him as they looked out onto the streets. "Haven't heard anything from anyone in months, even though I write to you all constantly..." Sighing, Ellen pulled her arms around her and closed her eyes. "I had started to think that you'd all forgotten about me..." 

"Ellen..." Rick sighed, turning to her. "We didn't forget about you. And besides, Ardeth is your family now so you should be happy with him." 

"I am happy with him!" Ellen cried out. "I just didn't expect you all to drop me like..." 

"This is all your fault!" Evy cried out suddenly, appearing on the roof as well, with Ardeth behind her. 

"All my fault?" Rick called back, turning to her and totally ignoring Ellen. "You're the one who's always smothering him!" 

"Rick!" Ellen gasped. 

"You couldn't even leave him alone for five minutes without wiping his nose!" He added. 

"Well, perhaps I was over compensating for the fact that you never took an interest in his life!" 

"Guys this isn't going to solve..." 

"His life, was my top priority." Rick called out, once again butting Ellen off. "How many times I save that kid from breaking his neck?" 

"A little warmth and encouragement would have been nice." 

"She's got you there..." Ellen whispered, earning her a glare. "Sorry..." 

Rick simply looked away and turned back to Evy. "I'm his father. It's implied." He snapped, before turning away and looking to the city below. 

"We've spent out entire lives searching for priceless artifacts, and the one thing that's most precious to us we've lost..." Evy's voice was filled with sadness as she spoke, turning and looking to Rick. "We can't let Alex become some stranger in pictures on a mantle." 

"Like other people in your lives?" Ellen called angrily, only to be shushed by Ardeth. 

"No...we can't let that happen." Rick agreed. 

"No we can't." 

"How we gunna fix this?" Rick asked. 

"We need to do it together." Evy smiled, as Rick nodded. 

"Come on." Ardeth whispered to Ellen, pulling her away. "I'll buy you a drink." 

Ellen sighed softly, feeling tears pool in her eyes. "I think I'd much rather just go back to the hotel..." She whispered, as she leaned into his embrace for comfort. 

"As your wish." Ardeth said softly in her ear, kissing her temple as he wrapped his arm around her.


	3. Chapter 3

reviews? please ? o.o

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ardeth asked, helping Ellen out of the car in front of the Chinese museum. "It might only make matters worse."

"How can they get worse..." Ellen whispered softly, feeling sick suddenly as she pulled her long blue dress out of the car and straightened it out, adjusting her black shall around her shoulders. "They don't even write Ardeth. It's like they don't even care."

"You know they do." Ardeth whispered, pulling her towards him and wrapping an arm around her shoulder lovingly. "They have lives, just as we have lives in Egypt."

"We may have a life in Egypt but it's never stopped me from picking up a pen and writing to let them know I'm all right." Ellen noted, leaning away and looking up at him, her deep blue eyes sparkling with tears.

Ardeth nodded. "Very well." He whispered, reaching up and running his thumb across her cheek, causing her to smile and blush. "If you wish to explained you're feelings to them, then I will stand behind you."

"Thank you." Ellen smiled, reaching up and kissing him softly as Jonathan's car pulled up.

"Ah! Ellen! Good to see you again!"

"Hi." Ellen smiled softly, waving at Jonathan as Alex, Evy and Rick got out of the car. "So, on to see your great discovery then?" She smiled looking to Alex.

"Yup." He smiled.

"Aren't you coming Jonathan?" Ellen called, looking back to the car to see him still sitting in the drivers seat.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed. "I've seen enough mummies to last me more then one lifetime." He winked at her.

"Har-har. Very funny. A shot at me cause I remember my past life. You crack me up Jonathan." Ellen rolled her eyes at him, before realizing that she was smiling. "Oh damnit." She growled, seeing him laughing at her.

"Never a dull moment eh old bird?" He smiled, before pulling out of the museum as Alex led them up the stairs into the museum.

"It's so exciting!" Evy called happily. "I'm so proud."

"Evy, Rick...I was hoping after we've finished here perhaps we can go back to the hotel Ardeth and I are staying at and have a talk." Ellen called out softly from behind her brother and sister-in-law.

"What about?" Rick called, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Is everything okay?" Evy asked.

"Well...that's the thing. It's just that..."

"There he is." Alex called suddenly, cutting Ellen off.

"Oh my darling!" Evy called, as she and Rick walked up to the large object that was now coming into Ellen's line of sight. "Very impressive! When do you get to open the sarcophagus?"

"Well after the official red tape has been cut." Alex smiled happily.

"Do the words rest in peace mean anything to you two?" Rick laughed.

"No kidding..." Ellen sighed as she stepped up and looked up at the massive carriage with four horses pulling it. In the hull of the carriage was a massive sarcophagus with intense details all along the border. The lid looked to weight more then Ellen could even imagine. And, standing atop the carriage, leading the way, with an arm stretched out, was a tall Asian man.

"Is that him?" Ellen asked, walking around and looking up at the man. "Is that the emperor?" She repeated, looking over to Alex.

"We think it's supposed to be a rendition of him. But he's actually in there." Alex reached up and pointed to the sarcophagus. "So mom...I was wondering, why don't you stick around for a few days and we can open it together?" Alex offered, smiling at his mother.

Evy smiled happily, watching her son. "I'd like that very much thanks."

"Alex, why don't you go tell Professor Willson we're here. You know, help out." Rick smiled as Alex started to turn away.

"Oh, just one thing." Alex called, stopping to look back at them. "Don't wake the big guy up while I'm gone."

"Yes, please. Don't." Ellen added.

"Well...go on!" Evy whispered, giving Rick a look.

"Er...right." Rick nodded, before walking after Alex. "Hey Alex, you know this is all really, really big stuff." Rick called as he walked up to one of the three horses and leaned against it, before giving Alex the thumbs up.

"Oh dear God." Ellen sighed, rolling her eyes as she leaned in and rested her forehead against Ardeth's chest.

"Whatever you say dad." Alex called, before turning away and walking away.

"How articulate brother." Ellen called, leaning into Ardeth as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You try raising a kid someday." Rick shot back.

"Now, Ellen, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Evy called, coming up and standing beside her.

"Oh...right well...maybe we should wait till..."

"No time like the present." Rick called, pulling his arms up and shrugging, before letting them fall down to his sides.

Ellen glared at him. "Right. Okay well...here's the thing. It's been so long since we've last seen each other. Since that day at the Oasis..."

"Yes we remember, when you jumped ship and took off with Ardeth." Ardeth shot Rick a glare. "Not that that wasn't a bad thing..." Rick added.

"Yes well my point is...I've written you so many times that my hands started to hurt. And for months, months, I never heard so much as a peep back." Ellen announced, stepping away from Ardeth. "Why didn't you write back?" She asked softly, looking up at Rick, and then to Evy.

"Oh well, it's not that we didn't mean to not write." Evy answered, smiling at Ellen, before looking to Rick. "It's just that..."

"It's just that we have lives you know Ellen." Rick answered. "Priorities to attend to."

"Yes! Exactly." Evy smiled.

Ellen watched them for a long moment, feeling the tears start to pool in her eyes. "And knowing I'm all right it's a priority to you? What if I'd taken ill? What if I'd died?"

"But you didn't!" Rick noted.

"Exactly!" Evy smiled.

"That's not the point!" Ellen screamed.

"Sorry...to interrupt..."

"Roger!" Evy called out, as they all turned to see Professor Roger Willson walking towards them.

"Professor!" Rick called, stepping up and shaking his hand.

"Are you all right?" Ardeth asked softly, reaching over and pulling Ellen's hand up and into his.

"Yes..." She mumbled, before pulling away and joining Evy and Rick.

"Ah Rick. Good to see you. And this must be your sister!" Roger smiled, turning to Ellen as she walked up. "Miss Ellen O'Connell I take it."

"One and the same." Ellen smiled, holding her hand out. "And this is Ardeth."

"Pleasure." Roger smiled, taking Ardeth's hand, who simply nodded.

"You know," Rick called as Roger turned and faced him. "When Alex told me you'd gone legit, I just couldn't believe my ears."

"Well now I just pillage tombs in the name of preservation." Roger smiled, before turning to Evy. "Evelyn." he smiled, taking her gloved hand and kissing it.

"Congratulations on your latest discovery." Evy smiled.

"Alex deserves all the credit." Roger announced, as they all looked over to the large statue beside them. "He's a hell of a kid. He's like the son I never had!" Roger smiled.

"Well he's the only one we've got. So the next time you take him out on one of your feild trips you give us the head up first? Okay?" Rick said rather angrily.

"Oh honestly." Ellen sighed. "You'd think that he wasn't your son if you expected him not to go off adventuring."

"To right you are!" Roger smiled. "But, you do have a right to know." He added, smiling to Rick and Evy. "And now! I believe you have something that belongs to us."

"You do?" Ellen called, glancing over at Rick.

"Oh?" Evy called, looking up to Rick. "What's that?" Rick looked just as puzzled.

"Oh! You mean this?" He asked, as he flipped his hand behind his back, tossing up a large ball that landed in his hand that was in front of him.

"Whoa!" Roger called out, looking deathly pale for a moment, before he, Rick and Evy all started to laugh.

"What is it?" Ellen asked, leaning towards Ardeth, watching as Rick joked around, tossing the item about in front of Rodge.

"I...do not know." Ardeth whispered.

"All right." Rick said suddenly, placing the item in Roger's hand. "All yours."

"I knew I could rely on you!" Roger called out happily, smiling.

"Who can't?" Ellen said angrily, looking away as the group laughed.

"I'm afraid!" A voice called out, gathering their attention towards the door as an Asian man dressed in a military uniform marched in with a woman, dressed the same fallowed. "Your work is not yet finished Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell."

"Ah!" Roger called, walking over to the man. "I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine!" He called, before he spun back around to face them, a gun in his hand. "General Yang." He announced, pulling the item up and aiming it at them all.

"Oh shit." Ellen gasped as Ardeth pulled her towards him, pressing her against his chest.

"Roger!" Evy cried out, as she backed up behind Rick, who put his hands up.

"Well he is the one who financed Alex's dig." He announced, as the man, General Yang, bowed to the sarcophagus. "We're in this together." He added, before reaching over his shoulder and handing him the item.

"Search him!" The general ordered. "And the other one as well." He said to the woman who marched up to Ellen and Ardeth.

"Hey!" Ellen snapped as the woman reached forward and pushed her aside, before she started to feel around Ardeth for any weapon. "You keep your grubby hands..." Raising her hand to strike, Ellen was suddenly pulled back by the general, snapping her arm.

"Ellen!" Ardeth hissed as the woman moved away.

"The Eye Of Shangri-La belongs to the people of China!" Evy announced. "You can't do this!"

"So, Rodg, you snake." Rick snapped, as Roger pulled out weapon after weapon, tossing them to the ground. "How much did uh...Ying and...Yang pay ya?"

"Enough to pull strings with the forgien office. Make sure it was you two who delivered the Eye."

"Listen. Buddy." Ellen snapped, struggling against the general. "You better let me go or I'll..." She was suddenly flung over to Ardeth who caught her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Yeah..." She snapped as the general walked away.

"The Eye contains the elixir from the pool of eternal life." The General explained, as he lifted the Eye up and looked at it. Slowly, he turned away and looked down to Evy. "I need you to open it."

"No." Evy snapped, backing away. "You're going to use it to wake the emperor aren't you?"

"And his terra cotta army." Roger added. "Least that's the general idea." he smirked as Evy back away past everyone and towards the woman.

"Raising an army of mummies is insane." Rick called.

"Trust us." Ellen added. "We know."

"Yeah. Now Listen Yang..." Rick started, only to be back handed by the general.

"Rick!" Ellen cried out, just as Evy pulled a switch blade out of her stocking and pulled it back, only to stopped by the woman and held in a tight grip. "Evy!"

"Don't move!" Roger ordered, pointing the gun to her and Ardeth. "Time to open the sarcophagus." He ordered, pushing Rick along. "You two then." He snapped, reaching over and grabbing Ardeth.

"No!" Ellen yelled, only to stop as Roger pushed the gun to his back.

"Stay calm..." Ardeth whispered as he walked over to join Rick before they both jumped up onto the carriage and stood before the sarcophagus.

"Read the inscription!" The general yelled out, pointing the eye to Evy.

"Ancient Chinese isn't my forte." Evy called, holding onto the woman's arm that was around her neck.

"No?" The general snapped. "Very well." He growled, before turning to Ellen and aiming the gun on her.

"Ellen!" Rick and Ardeth both cried out, as Evy struggled to get free.

"Read it." General Yang snapped.

"I can't." Ellen answered softly.

"No?" General yang smirked then. "Well then here's some encouragement." He grinned. "Willson!" He called out, just as Roger walked up and placed the gun to Ardeth's head.

"She can't read it Yang!" Rick called out. "She doesn't know how."

"Yes." Ellen whispered, her eyes tearing over. locked onto Ardeth. "Yes I do..."

"Don't do it Ellen." Ardeth growled, watching her with worry in his eyes. "They will only kill us after wards." He explained, as Ellen stepped forward and looked over the item.

"It...it says..."

"Ellen!" Rick snapped.

"It says only a drop of blood from someone pure of heart can open the eye." Ellen whispered, before looking up at the general angrily.

Yang smiled, letting his hands drop. "It appeared that your friend was right." He noted, turning towards Ardeth and Rick, raising the gun up.

"NO!" Ellen screamed, rushing forward and placing herself in front of the gun, as Evy pulled away from the woman and joined her, pushing the gun down.

"Ellen!" Ardeth gasped.

"Evy!"

General Yang started to laugh, before he turned and faced the woman. "Only the pure of heart would sacrifice themselves for the one they love." He smirked, before turning back to Ellen as the woman came towards her.

"Open it." Roger ordered to Ardeth and Rick. "Now!" He screamed as the woman stopped before Ellen and grabbed her arm.

"You better let me go." Ellen warned, as General Yang held the gun towards Evy.

"Or what?" The woman asked.

"You'll be in for it." Ellen snapped.

"We'll see about that." The woman grinned, before reaching to her hip and pulling out a long knife, raising it up high above her head.

"Ellen!" Evy cried out, just as Ellen pulled her arm up and slammed it against the woman's hand, before she pulled her now free hand back, before punching her in the face. She quickly recovered however as she blocked Ellen next attack, grabbing her arm and twisting it, pulling it forward as she pulled the knife up and pressed the tip to Ellen's finger.

"Arh!" Ellen cried out as she pushed the knife into her flesh, cutting it deep. "No!" Ellen growled as general Yang stepped forward and placed the Eye under her now bleeding finger.

Slowly, a drop of blood slipped down and landed onto the Eye, turning it red, an ominous glow rising up around them all as Rick and Ardeth pushed at the lid of the sarcophagus.

"Get off me!" Ellen snapped, pulling her arm back and going to Evy's side, looking on and watching as what looked like many small golden snakes started to unravel themselves from the eyes, falling to the ground to reveal a blue crystal, which opened up like a flower. And inside the crystal, swirling around, was a shinning liquid.

"Well, get one with it then O'Connell." Roger ordered.

Rick and Ardeth shared a look, before Rick turned back to Roger. "All right..." He said, his voice giving off a warning before the two men pushed the lid, which slid off and slammed to the floor.

"Plan?" Ellen asked softly, watching as the general rose up to the sarcophagus wit the elixir in hand.

"Fallow my lead." Evy whispered.

"Once this touches him," Yang called out. "The Emperor will rise, to rule again!" He smiled, stepping forward. "Finish them off." He added.

"NO!" Ellen cried out as Roger raised the gun to Ardeth.

"Move!"

Turning, Ellen watched as Alex, and a young Asian teenaged girl swung down towards them on ropes, Alex slamming into Roger and sending him flying to the ground while the girl hit the general, who spun around, the crystal flying with him as the shinning elixir spilled out and landed on the larger terra cotta man who was leading the carriage.

"Go!" Evy yelled, pushing Ellen out of the way as Rick jumped down and slide across the floor to grab his guns, as the woman charged at Evy, who took her on rapidly.

"Ardeth!" Ellen cried out as he jumped down to her, grabbing her and pulling her to the side of the room as the young girl sprang up, flipping to the side and landing in the sarcophagus, raising a knife high above her head, before plunging it down into the mummy that lay inside.

"Alex!" Ellen cried out, pushing Ardeth towards the man who was kicking at Roger. "Watch it!" She cried out as Roger swung around and kick the legs out from underneath him just as Ardeth arrived and kicked Roger, before turning and pulling Alex up to his feet, a gun in his hand.

"Alex please! Oh no...don't! Please!" Roger called as Ellen made her way over.

"And stay down." She snapped, pulling her leg up and them smashing it down on his hand.

"It's not him!" The girl called out suddenly, pulling every's attention towards her. "It's a unic! It's a decoy!"

"What?" Alex called, pulling the gun back and going to her. "Where the hell's the emperor?" He asked, as a cracking sound broke out into the room.

"I have a feeling..." Ellen whispered, clinging to Ardeth as she watched the large statue suddenly come apart. "We're about to find out!"

"Ellen!" Rick called, tossing her a gun, as the eye of the four horses suddenly lit up.

"Every time with you!" She snapped, holding her gun to the horses, and then back to the emperor as the horses started to stamp their feet.

"Stay!" Rick called, pointing his gun to the horses.

"Cause that's gunna work!" Ellen snapped.

"Shut up!" Rick fired back, just as the statue that had begun to crack exploded, sending dust and pieces of metal everywhere.

"Whoa!" Rick and Ellen both cried out, looking up at terra cotta mummy, who did not look happy.

"Oh great." Ellen snapped, pointing her gun up at him as Rick kicked another gun over to Evy, who picked it up and aimed it at him.

"Here we go again." Rick called, before the three of them started shooting, hitting him in the fact to reveal flesh under the terra cotta, just as the emperor raised his hands and opened his mouth, sending a massive wave of fire out at rick.

"RICK!" Ellen screamed as he flew backwards over a table as the flames spat at him, before turning back and watching as the terra cotta started to reform over the mummy's face and the general jumped up onto the carriage with the emperor. "Hey! HEY!" Ellen cried out as Roger got his feet and rushed to the emperor.

"Wait! Wait! Wait for me! I'm coming with you!" He called out as he tried to climb up, as the emperor reached back, his hand red with heat, before sending his hand forward and slicing off Roger's head.

"Oh god!" Ellen cried out as the horses started to move, and Rick started to fire again. "Stop!" She screamed, jumping forward and shooting.

"Ellen, MOVE!" Ardeth yelled as he sprang towards her and grabbed her, pulling her towards him violently just as the horses rushed forward trampling over where she had been standing and bursting through the wall.

"Shit." Rick snapped. "You okay?" He called to Ellen.

"Yeah...yeah." She nodded, shaking against Ardeth. "Fine."

"Good...come on!" He yelled, reaching over to Evy and pulling her along outside, Ardeth and Ellen fallowing. "We gotta put this mummy down fast! The longer we wait, the stronger they get!" He announced as they rushed down the stairs. "Open the gate!" He yelled, as he charged out into the street, right into on coming traffic. "Whoa! WHOA!" He cried out, waving his hands in front of the driver who stopped, before screaming out a slew of Chinese words at him.

"Yeah yeah!" Ellen snapped as she rushed to the door. "Sorry bud." She said, as she ripped open the door, reached in and grabbed him before pulling him out. "Mummy on the loose!"

"Can you drive this thing?" Rick asked, glancing up at her as Ardeth rushed to the back of the truck.

"Course." Ellen smiled.

"Lucky man!" Rick called, chasing after Ardeth. "Got yourself a woman who can drive a truck."

"Indeed." Ardeth smirked as Rick joined him in the back. "'Lá al-'Mām Yā Hbyby!" Ardeth called, banging onto the top of the truck.

"As you wish." Ellen smiled, before shifting the truck and charging forward, after the carriage, which was speeding down the street, destroying everything in it's path.

"Look! It's Jonathan!" Evy called, pointing to him.

"Hey!" Ellen called, pulling over. "Get in!"

"But...my car!" He cried out.

"I'll buy you another one!" Ellen snapped as he rushed to the back of the truck, before jumping on.

"Sorry 'bout the Rolls." Rick called.

"You lot...it's like mummy madness with you all!" Jonathan called as Ellen started to speed forward again.

"Oh come on...GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ellen screamed, honking the horn as she wove in and out of traffic.

"I don't think that's going to help them dear they might..."

"WELL THEN YOU MAKE THEM MOVE!" Ellen screamed, turning to Evy.

"Is that your woman yelling at my wife?" Rick asked, hearing the commotion in the front.

"Yes. I believe it is." Ardeth answered.

"What's up her ass?" Jonathan asked, before they veered hard to the right, sending him flying. "Hey! Hey! Look! We can use this!" he called, rising up and pulling a small firework up.

"Gimmie that!" Rick yelled, reaching out and grabbing it, before handing it to Ardeth who looked utterly puzzled at the sight of it as Rick smashed open a box, before pulling out a massive firework.

"Oh yeah." Jonathan called, looking at it. "That's a better idea."

"What are these?" Ardeth asked as Rick and Jonathan placed it on the top of the truck.

"Fireworks!" They both answered.

Ardeth looked at them for a moment, before nodded. "Ah." He called, as he sprang forward and held onto it with Rick as Jonathan bent down and grabbed the fuse.

"Would you three hurry the hell up and kill him already!"

"Working on it!" Rick answered.

"WORK FASTER!" Ellen screamed, as she slammed her foot down onto the peddle.

"Right...Aim for the emperor!" Rick called, looking to Ardeth who nodded. "Light it up Jonathan!"

"I'm trying!" Jonathan answered, before finally sparking it.

"FIRE!" Rick cried out as Jonathan screamed, the firework flying through the air to the mummy, as horrid screams of shock rose up from the cab of the truck.

Turning around fast, the Emperor and the general watched as the massive firework sped towards them.

"Hit the mark!" Ellen cried out just as the Emperor jumped up and kicked the firework, deflecting it to a trolly car, where it exploded. "Oh...god..." Ellen gasped.

"Did we get him? Did we get him?" Jonathan called.

"Fire!" Ardeth cried out.

"Fire!" Rick screamed as well.

"What? Where? What's..."

"Your ass if on fire!" Rick screamed as he started to rip his jacket off, while Ardeth held Jonathan in place.

"AH! My ass is on fire! Help me out Rick! Slap my ass! SLAP MY ASS!"

"Hold still!" Ardeth ordered, pulling at Jonathan while Rick slapped at the flames with his jacket.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ellen screamed out, crashing into everything in front of her.

"Whoa...whoa!" Rick cried out as the three of them turned back forward.

"Where are you going?" Ardeth cried out.

"SHORT CUT!" Ellen screamed, as she sped towards a wall, while Rick, Ardeth and Jonathan all screamed just as she smashed through it, sending bricks flying and smashing Ardeth and Jonathan in the face. Quickly, Ellen sped forward and spun around onto a street, with the Emperor behind them.

"Oh...crap." Ellen groaned.

"Great short cut!" Rick snapped. "Now he's chasing us!"

"SHUT UP!" Ellen screamed as Rick pulled out his gun and started to fire, the general firing on him also, a bullet shattering the back window, causing Ellen and Evy to scream.

"Here!" Rick yelled, reaching into the window and handing Evy a handful of bullets. "You're gunna need these. And don't wait up."

"Where are you going?" She called as he pulled himself up.

"Rick?" Ellen called.

"Rick?" Ardeth answered.

"Where's Rick?" Jonathan asked as the two men pulled themselves up and looking into the window.

"Where do you THINK!" Ellen screamed, as they rose up and turned around to see him atop on of the horses, firing at the general.

"Oh...crap." Ardeth call as they watch Rick unhitch on of the horses and go to the back of the carriage. "Alex is on there!"

"What?" Evy cried out. "Where!" She screamed, practically jumping out the window into the back of the truck, watching as Rick yelled at him.

"ALEXANDER RUPERT O'CONNELL!" Rick screamed. "You get on the back of this horse this INSTANT!" He yelled, before suddenly the horse started to jump around, bouncing him around.

"Rick!" Evy screamed out as Rick disappeared.

"Evy!" Jonathan called as he swung around and jumped into the cab of the truck, Ardeth fallowing him.

"We've got to go help Rick!" Evy called, turning to Ellen.

"Forget Rick!" Ellen snapped. "We've got bigger problems to deal with!" She yelled, turning and pointing at the Emperor who was now beside them, as the General fired at them, before suddenly the back of the truck was a blaze with fireworks. "Oh...CRAP!" Ellen screamed as the back of the carriage, which the general had pulled loose, sped towards them.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Jonathan yelled, as he ripped open his door and jumped out with Ardeth fallowing, Evy and Ellen doing the same thing just before the truck and the carriage collided together, where everything exploded, as fireworks bust up into the air, lighting everything up around them.

"Oh god..." Ellen moaned, shifting and pushing herself up as Ardeth rushed towards her. "So much for a vacation." She moaned as Ardeth helped her up. "And my dress is ruined!" She added, looking down at the blue tattered thing that had been elegant only moments ago.

"I think," Ardeth whispered as Evy and Jonathan walked over to them. "We have bigger issues at hand." He finished, looking down at her as the carnage of the Emperor's tail continued away from them.


	4. Chapter 4

short i know , but hey ! it's a chapter right ? anywho , reviews ? please ? thankss ! :)

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ardeth asked as he slowly dabbed the cloth at the road rash that Ellen had acquired when she jumped out of the truck.

"For the last time!" Ellen snapped. "I'm...OUCH!" She cried out as he Ardeth pushed lightly on her arm.

"Not fine..." He sighed angrily, looking very frustrated.

Ellen smiled at him, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "It will heal." She whispered.

"Yes..." Ardeth nodded, his eyes shifting to look up at her. "But not soon enough."

Ellen couldn't help but lean in and press a kiss to his lips to try and help him through the sigh of her in pain while Jonathan and Rick shared a drink at the bar. "I'll be fine." Ellen reassured him, pulling away but lingering close.

"You know, I would have killed the emperor if you five hadn't blown my cover." Alex called angrily, stepping towards Rick as he ripped his bow tie off. "I had everything under control."

"Oh yeah?" Rick snapped. "Cause that's exactly what we were thinking."

"Yeah well good going you raised another mummy."

"And this bugger's got powers..." Ellen noted looking up at them all. "Super powers."

"He's got control over fire, water, metal, and who knows what else." Alex called.

"And you dug him up anyway!" Rick barked.

"Yeah well you're not gunna pin this one on me okay dad?" Alex snapped back at his father.

"Oh stop it you two!" Evy cried out. "No ones to blame here. Willson manipulated all of us."

"Hmm...that's true."

"I apologize for my parents." Alex said suddenly, walking over to the Asian girl who was sitting near Ellen and Ardeth. "And my uncle..." He added, looking over at Jonathan who was downing a bottle of rum. "And..." Slowly, Alex turned and looked to Ellen.

"What are you gunna apologize for me to? When all I'm doing is sitting here and...OUCH! watch it!" Ellen yelled out, as Ardeth apologized.

"Yeah, her too." Alex mumbled."But I uh...I thought we worked really well together." He added, smiling at her.

"Except we failed." She noted, turning and looking at him with a sour expression on her face.

"I'm sorry!" Evy called, stepped forward with her hand out. "We haven't been properly introduced. Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Lin. My family has watched over the Emperors tomb for centuries."

"Remind you of someone?" Jonathan called, as he and Rick glanced over at Ardeth.

"Hey!" Ellen snapped, looking at them angrily.

"The emperor cannot be killed." Lin continued. "Unless he is stabbed through the heart, with this!" She explained, pulling out a knife. "My mother put a curse on it long ago."

Evy watched her, rather oddly before turning to Alex. "Right, quick family meeting then. Ellen? Ardeth?" She called, motioning for them to join her as they all went to the bar.

"What do you really know about this girl?" Evy asked.

"Oh honestly Evy? Really?" Ellen groaned.

"Shush!" She ordered.

"Well...not much. But after her help tonight I'm willing to go on a little faith." Alex answered.

"Right that settles that and we'll just..."

"Not so fast." Rick called, reaching over and pulling Ellen back to the group. "First of all...Where and when did you learn how to read Chinese?" All eyes turned to her.

Ellen looked at them all before rolling her eyes. "We were in works with the Chinese Museum to have one of their mummies sent to us for an exhibit. I had to learn it on the fly so I could get the deal done. Happy?" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh..." Rick muttered, watching her. "Well you must have really taken to it because..."

"Time is running out!" Lin called, walking towards them.

"You don't really believe in the concept of personal space, do you?" Rick snapped.

"Rick!" Ellen called out, reaching over and slapping his arm.

"If the emperor reaches Shangri-La and drinks from the pool of eternal life he will raise his army and no one will be safe."

"Heard that one before..." Ellen groaned, looking to Jonathan who passed her the bottle.

"No." Ardeth said calmly, taking the bottle from her hands and passing it back to Jonathan.

"As much as I'd like to stay this boyishly handsome forever, Shangri-La is a crock." Jonathan explained, before taking a drink.

"Yeah well that's what you used to say about mummies too Jon." Rick noted.

"And from what I see you did pretty well off it." Ellen smiled.

"Good point." Jonathan called.

"The gate to Shangri-La lies in the mountain pass. High in the Himalayas'." Lin explained. "Beyond it is a golden tower. Once the diamond is placed at the top, it will point the way to Shangri-La."

"Did you say diamond?" Jonathan called.

"Not now!" Ellen barked.

"Yang still has the diamond. And that is where he and the Emperor will go."

"She's right." Evy noted. "All the legends of the eye mention the gateway."

"I like her Alex." Jonathan noted. "She knows what's what."

"No kidding." Ellen smiled at Lin.

"Listen..." Rick called, looking from Ellen and Jonathan to Lin. "Just say we were to believe you, could you guide us there?"

"Yes. I have been there once."

"Remind you of anyone?" Ellen called, looking to Jonathan who chuckled, earning a glare from Rick.

"I remember the way." Lin continued, looking to Evy.

"Himalayas..." Ellen pondered. "We're going to need a plane."

"Well, I know just the mad dog for the job." Rick smirked.

"Oh joy. Another one of your idiot friends with a flying machine." Ellen growled.

"You people must really learn to keep your feet on the ground!" Ardeth called.


	5. Chapter 5

review ? thanks :)

* * *

"I don't like this...I really don't like this!" Ellen cried out, clinging to Ardeth for dear life as they soared over the mountains below them, the plane sputtering along, bouncing up and down as the wind rushed all around them.

"Calm down!" Mad Dog called back to her. "You know, any self respecting pilot would land on the valley floor." He explained, looking to Rick. "But I don't have any self respect so I'll put you down about half way up the mountain."

"That should give us a good advantage." Evy called, glancing back at them all.

"Yeah so long as we don't die!" Ellen cried out, as Ardeth pulled her closer.

"What on earth's gotten into you?" Jonathan asked. "You're not one to hate flying."

"Yeah well...change of heart!" Ellen called.

"Course..." Mad Dog continued, glancing to Rick with a smirk. "I can't guarantee any of us will live."

"Oh dear GOD!" Ellen gasped.

"Great..." Rick answered, as the plane started to sputter as Mad Dog made his decent.

"I'd tell you to fasten your seat belt but...I was too cheap to buy any." He laughed, as Rick started laughing with him.

"Why are you laughing?" Ellen screamed at him.

"I don't know...Why am I laughing!" Rick called.

"And here we go!" Mad Dog called as he pushed himself forward, the plane moving with them as they dived towards the mountain.

"We're gunna die!" Ellen cried out as everyone started to scream, small items in the plane flying forward as they clung to the seats.

"PULL UP!" Rick screamed.

"O'Connell!" Jonathan cried out, as the Yak that was for some odd reason situated in the back started to grunt.

"Look out!" Ardeth yelled, just as the tip of the left side win hit the mountain.

"Come up! COME UP!" Rick yelled, before they were violently tossed about as the plane crashed into the snow, bouncing back up into the air, repeating the process again and again and again.

"Whoa! WHOA! No, no, NO!" Rick called out as they veered forward, the tip of the plane going down as the tail pulled upwards, setting them vertically. "Don't move! DON'T MOVE!" Rick yelled as they swung backwards, the rear end slamming into the ground as everyone gave one last final cry.

"Heh?" Mad Dog called, turning around.

"What is that god awful smell?" Evy called as Ellen slowly pulled away from Ardeth.

"The yak..." Jonathan called. "Yakked!"

"She might not be the only one..." Ellen moaned, before she heaved forward and puked.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Evy asked, watching as Ellen sipped on some water. "Well enough to continue? I'm sure Rick would be fine with you and Ardeth returned to the plane if you don't think you can go on."

"I'm fine Evy." Ellen smiled. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Have...have you been feeling sick like this for long?"

Ellen turned and looked to Evy, slightly puzzled. "Sick? No. No more then normal for this time of year."

"And what do you mean," Evy pondered, watching her. "When you say this time of year?"

"Well...in Egypt, you know." Ellen explained, looking away for a moment and up at the mountain. "Hot, sticky weather all the time. Bound to make you feel ill if you're not used to it."

"But Ellen..." Evy called, causing her to look back. "You're not in Egypt anymore."

Ellen blinked. "Evy...just what are you getting at."

Evy gulped slightly, before leaning in closer to her. "Ellen...I don't mean to bring this up now of all times but...could you possibly be..."

_"Delta tango alpha to Rickashay. Come in Rickashay." _

"Delta tango alpha this is Rickashay, go ahead Mad Dog." Rick called into the receiver as everyone turned and looked to him.

"_Ya you know that Yang fella that you told me to keep me eye out for? He's just showing up." _

"Rickashay out. Thanks Mad Dog." Rick called, before hanging up the receiver. "that's us people. Let's go."

"Oh well...for another time then..." Evy called, smiling at her before jumping to her feet.

"Wha...wait Evy..."

"JONATHAN!" Rick screamed as they started up the mountain again. "Wake up!"

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"How much longer?" Jonathan complained.

"A lot longer." Ellen answered as she climbed her way up, Ardeth pausing to help her on the way.

"But...but I can't go on like this! It's insanity! It's..."

"Jonathan! Shut up!" Rick called. "And hold the line!" He added, stopping every.

"What is it?" Ellen asked, coming up to stand beside him, looking around before looking down to the map he held in his hand.

"We're a little more then half way...we're gunna camp up there for the night."

"Thank God!" Jonathan moaned.

"Oh be quiet." Evy called down to him, as they all continued up the mountain to the abandoned settlement.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Lin says if we leave at first like, we can make it to the gateway by noon."

"Oh goodie." Ellen complained, sitting back and watching as Evy and Ardeth loaded more wood together for the fire.

"You know Aunt Ellen...you could have staying back at your hotel. You didn't have to come." Alex noted, looking over at her as she sat there, looking as if she were about to pass out at any moment.

"What and miss all this fun? Please!" Ellen smiled at him. "You only ever get chances like this oh...three times in a lifetime."

"And no more after this." Ardeth added, looking over and smiling at her.

"Indeed." Evy agreed. "So...Alex...did Lin happen to mention how she knows so much about the gateway?"

"No not really..." Alex answered, looking a little worried. "Kinda mysterious."

"You can say that again." Ellen nodded, leaning back and pondering over how Lin knew so much. "Even Ardeth wasn't that mysterious when we were after Imhotep the first time."

"That was simply because I was charmed by you." Ardeth informed her, looking over and flashing her a smile, causing Ellen to giggle.

"It appeared that Alex isn't the only one on the mountain who's been enchanted." Evy called, smiling at Ellen, before looking to Alex, who looked up at her with a confused expression on his face. "Oh come on Alex it's obvious you like her."

"Mom," Alex called, rising to his feet. "The thin mountain air is clearly messing with your head." Alex smiled, reaching up and pointing to his temple.

"I would have to agree with your mother." Ardeth called. "You do have an infatuation towards the girl."

"And whatever secret she's hiding." Evy continued. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Neither do I." Ellen added, as she rose up and walked over to Ardeth who wrapped his arms around her as she shuttered from the cold.

"I appreciate that guys but...you know." Alex smirked, looking identical to his father. "I've had my fair share of experience wit the opposite sex."

Ellen blinked, and looked up at Ardeth who was watching Evy. "Really?" She called, shocked. "Ah...how many experiences are we talking about?" She asked, trying to contain herself.

"Oh Evelyn." Ellen gasped, burying her face in Ardeth's jacket as he chuckled.

"Ah...well ah...You shouldn't ask question you don't want the answer to mom." Alex answered, looking slightly taken back that his mother had asked him such a thing.

"Ri...right." Evy nodded as Alex started to walk away.

"And hey! Mom!"

"Yes?" Evy called.

"I'm sorry I blamed you and dad for raising the Emperor." He called. "You too Aunt Ellen, Ardeth." He added, glancing over at them.

"No problem." Ellen smiled as Ardeth started to pull away.

"I'll go and make sure our beds are set up." He smiled at her, before placing a kiss to her cheek and marching away with Alex, leaving the two woman behind with the fire.

"So...what was it that you were going to ask me? Earlier on today?" Ellen asked, as she walked over to where Evy was standing, placing herself close to the fire.

"Oh? What? Oh that!" Evy smiled, turning away from Ellen as she watched her. "It was nothing! I just...I've just seen these symptoms before! Nothing to worry about I'm sure just..."

"Evy..." Ellen warned, her tone dark. "What's going on?"

Evy turned back and looked at Ellen, her face a mask of worry. "Oh all right! Just...just answer me one question."  
"Okay?"

"Have you...what I mean is did you..." Evy paused, sighing in frustration before simply spitting it out. "How long has it been since your last period?" She said blankly, watching Ellen intensely.

Ellen went deathly pale as her eyes went wide, backing away from Evy slightly. "Evy! Why would you ask..."

"Answer the question Ellen O'Connell!" Evy snapped, stepping up and fallowing her.

Ellen blinked, before swallowing hard and answering. "A...about five weeks now..."

"So your late?" Evy asked, coming closer to her and whispering.

"Ye...yes. But it's not an unusual thing! It happens all the time! I'm always a few days late. A week at the most!" Ellen explained, trying to squash the subject as embarrassment flooded her.

"But you're two weeks late..." Evy noted.

"Evy...what are you getting at?" Ellen asked, fear rising up inside of her now.

"Ellen...I don't mean to frighten you but...but I think you might be..." Stopping, Evy leaned in very close to Ellen and whispered, "Pregnant."

"WHAT?" Ellen screamed, pulling away fast.

"Shhh!" Evy called, reaching over and grabbing her, pulling her back. "You have to be quiet!"

"No! No I can't be pregnant! Not now! No!" Ellen called, as tears started to pool in her eyes. "It's impossible!"

"Okay, Ellen I need you to calm down. Please just listen to me. I might be wrong. Just sit tight and I'll go and get Rick and..."

"No! Don't you dare tell Rick!" Ellen snapped, reaching forward and grabbing Evy. "He can't know! No one can!"

"Oh...okay." Evy smiled, watching as she stood there, crying. "Let's...lets just get you sitting down and I'll go make you something to eat all right? And we can talk more about it okay?"

"Yeah...yeah." Ellen nodded, as Evy slowly pulled away and headed towards where their bags were, leaving her there.

"Oh god..." Ellen moaned as she flopped down onto a wooden box at the fire. "Oh God..."

"Well then old mum!" Jonathan called, coming over and sitting beside her. "Another good old adventure eh?" He smiled as he pulled a flask out of his pocket, screwing off the lid and taking a drink. "Night cap?" He asked, leaning over and placing it in front of Ellen.

"No..." Ellen mumbled, sniffling. "I can't."

"Can't...?" Jonathan repeated, leaning forward and looking at her. "Why not?"

Ellen blinked as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Cause I'm...I'm..." Ellen paused and turned and looked at Jonathan. "Pregnant!" She cried out, before falling into him as she started to cry.

"You're...what?" Jonathan gasped. "You...you can't...but we're...we've gotta get you out of here!" Jonathan yelled, jumping up and practically knocking her over.

"No!" Ellen called as she regained herself, reaching up and grabbing him, yanking him back down. "Don't you dare open your mouth about this Jonathan! No one is to know!"

"But...but what if you get hurt! What if something happens!" Jonathan asked, breathing in deeply as shock washed over him.

"I'll...I'll just stay on the side lines...I'll just lay low." Ellen smiled, trying to make herself believe that she could actually do that. "I'll be okay...I promise." She told him, leaning over and resting her head against him. "I'll be fine..." She repeated as Jonathan reached over and wrapped his arm around her.

"When are you going to tell Ardeth?" He whispered, pulling her close, rubbing her arm with his hand against the cold.

"I...I don't know...we've never talked about...we've not even married..." Ellen sighed deeply as more tears came, pulling away from Jonathan. "What if he doesn't want a baby..." She whispered, looking into the crackling fire.

"Oh come on now old mum." Jonathan smiled. "Came half way round the world for you didn't he?"

"Yeah..." Ellen nodded, rubbing at her eyes.

"And he's here now with you, going after another mummy!" Jonathan smiled. "I'd say that man's crazy about you. And he'd be happy to have a baby with you."

Ellen couldn't help herself as she smiled, her tears drying up. "Yeah...yeah I suppose your right."

"Course I'm right." Jonathan smiled, pulling his flask back up to his lips. "Here's to you then love. And the little one as well." He grinned, before taking a big long drink as Ellen leaned back into him, smiling happily.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Oh god..." Ellen moaned as she reached up to Rick, pulling herself up onto the top of the peak.

"You okay kid?" Rick asked, holding her close.

"Yeah just...feeling sick." Ellen waved him off as she gathered herself, breathing in deeply.

"You wanna take a break?" Rick asked, pulling out his canteen and handing it to her.

Taking it, Ellen shook her head. "No, no. We're almost there."

"Ah...actually..." Rick called, looking away from her as she pulled the canteen to her lips. "We're here."

"What?" Ellen called as Ardeth and Evy came to her side.

"There it is!" Rick called, pointing ahead of him. "We made it!" He said happily, before fallowing Lin with everyone behind them.

"Are you all right?" Evy asked, passing Ellen.

"Yeah...yeah just..." Ellen felt her stomach turn. "Yeah..." She mumbled, before taking another sip from the canteen and fallowing

Evy, and crossing the massive rope bridge to get to the gateway. "Oh...god." Ellen moaned, looking down at the drop.

"Come on." Jonathan called, stepping up behind her and patting her on the back. "You can do it."

"Ellen?" Ardeth called, pausing halfway across and looking back at her as she slowly made her way across.

"I'm fine." She smiled, her teeth clenched as she started to speed up. "Keep going." She called as Ardeth turned away and headed to the other side.

"Just breath." Jonathan called from behind her.

"You are not helping!" She snapped.

"Moody aren't we."

"For obvious reasons!" Ellen growled, turning slightly and slapping him. "Now shut up and walk." She growled, turning back around and continuing on her way, till she was finally on sold ground again. "Oh thank god." She mumbled, leaning over against a large statue, breathing in deeply.

"Are you all right?" Ardeth asked, coming over and placing his hands on her shoulder's. "You seem very...winded all of the sudden."

Ellen looked up to Ardeth to find his eyes filled with worry. "No, no. I'm fine." She smiled, reaching up and locking her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Just...been out of the game for too long i think."

"Yes..." Ardeth nodded. "I feel that I have been out of this 'game' as you call it for far to long as well."

"Well maybe we should work on bringing another mummy back to life then?" Ellen mused, smiling up at him. "Maybe a little closer to home however?"

"Perhaps." Ardeth whispered, leaning down and kissing her as she smiled.

"Oh get a room." Jonathan called as he breezed past them.

"What did you do now?" Rick called as Ellen pulled out of Ardeth arms and walked over to him. "Rob and armory?" He asked, as Ellen reached down and picked up one of the hand guns.

"I think he learned from his father." She noted, before placing the item back in it's place. "You can never be too prepared for a mummy." Ellen added, smiling up at Rick, who didn't look pleased at what his son was carrying around.

"Have you ever seen..." Alex asked, as he reached into the case and pulled out a hand gun. "A Walter P-38?" he asked, holding the item towards his father.

"Pretty anemic compared to the peace keeper." Rick challenged, reaching to his hip and pulling out his own gun.

"Well, it's not about size dad." Alex explained. "It's about stamina."

Ellen leaned over and looked at Alex, a grin on her face. "You truly are your father's son."

"Sometimes. But," He called, turning and walking over to his own trunk. "If you want power, I'll give you the Thompson sub machine gun." He grinned, pulling the item loose.

"Nice." Ellen smiled looking over the item in her brothers hands.

"Fifty rounds a drum. Twenty round a mag." Rick smiled.

"Tommy's good dad but..." Alex called sighing. "The cocking mechanism always jams."

"Touche." Ellen grinned, looking back to Alex as Rick walked back over.

"Here." Alex called, reaching into his case and pulling out a gun. Check out the Russian PPS, personal assault weapon. Now this is the future right here."

"Ou." Ellen smiled, moving fast and grabbing the item before Rick could. "I like this one."

"You would." Rick groaned. "But you do know it's experience that wins the day. It's not all about fire power."

"Says you." Ellen laughed, passing the item back to Alex.

"Um...boys?" Jonathan called, as he dropped his bag into the snow. "And lady." He noted, winking at Ellen. "If I may? Do we have a plan for the emperor?" he asked, before bending down and sitting on a box.

"Yeah. We're gunna hit him high, hard and fast and smash him like a mean faze."

"And if that doesn't work?" Jonathan asked.

"Then we go to plan B!" Rick cried out.

"Plan B?" Ellen asked.

"Plan B!" Rick called, turning slightly and motioning towards the tower. "You go upstairs, you blow up that gold tower thing. You light it up." he called, turning to Jonathan. "We blow the guy sky high."

"Me?" Jonathan called.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"If the explosion kills us the avalanche will."

"Yes, and I'm not one to be pilled under snow." Ardeth called as he hauled a large box over and set it down next to Jonathan. "And i would prefer not to have you sister in that position either."

Ellen's eyes lit up as she looked at him, before she pulled away fast. "Ah yeah..." She agreed. "No bombs..."

"You got a better idea?" Rick snapped at them all.

"Yeah I do!" Alex called back. "I say we ambush him with long range riffles and silencers."

"Long range! Yes now that's what I'm talking about!" Jonathan smiled.

"Then we get in close dad and we can finish him off with Lin's dagger."

"Look I'm sorry." Rick sighed. "But i don't put much faith in your girlfriend magic dagger."

"Okay dad she is not my girlfriend."

"Yet..." Ellen whispered, thankful that it went unnoticed.

"I still don't trust her." Rick said sternly

"Well I do." Standing up tall, Alex looked at his dad angrily. "So you should trust my judgement okay?" He snapped, before turning and heading towards the tower.

"Look I've put down more mummies in my time then you." Rick retorted.

"You only put down one mummy Rick." Ellen noted as Alex walked away.

"Exactly!" he called out.

"Yeah...same mummy!" Rick called out. "Twice!"

"I agree with you my friend." Ardeth called, coming up to him as Ellen walked away fallowing Alex.

"Thank God someone here does."

"You do have more experience." Rick smiled at him. "However it is true that it was the same mummy." He added, and Rick smiled faded.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on!" Rick called as they all piled towards the bridge, gun's drawn. "Here they come!" He added, just as the troupes appeared in sight. 

"Ready?" Ardeth asked softly, looking over to Ellen. 

"Mhm..." She mumbled, her heart racing a million miles an hour. "You?" Turning, she looked over at him to see him smiling. 

"Always." He grinned. 

"Fire!" Rick called, just as the troupes peered over the rocks on the other side of the bridge. 

They all jumped up, shooting off round after round after round at the troups, hitting some and sending them flying down the cavern that the bridge lay over. 

"Nice one Evy!" Ellen called as she hit one of the men, sending him flying. 

"Oh shit...BAZOOKA!" Rick yelled out. 

"Get down!" Ardeth cried out, dropping his gun and charging over to her, covering her with his body as a sonic blast erupted around them, hitting one of the pillars and turning it to rubble. 

"Come on!" Ellen called, shifting under his weight and pulling him up. "We have to move!" She cried out as another one his a second pillar, pulling Ardeth along with her as a mess of small rubble came down on them. 

"Alex!" Rick yelled. "Follow me!" He called as they all rushed up the stairs, before hiding behind the pillars as the troups crossed the bridge. 

"We have to take out those damn bazooka's!" Rick called, looking over to where Ellen was. "Ellen! You've got the highest advantage! Take them out!" He yelled, as Alex looked up at her. 

Ellen blinked, looking down at them, then looking to Ardeth who was clearly out of ammunition, before peering out at the troups as they started to sink into the snow, preparing for another attack. Feat well up inside of her as she watched. "I...I can't." She called. 

"You can't?" Rick yelled. 

"I can't!" 

"Why?" Alex called. 

"Are you all right?" Ardeth called. 

"I'm fine it's just...it's just...I can't!" 

"Why?" Rick screamed in rage. 

Ellen watched them, more fear rising up in her before finally it blurts out."The baby!" 

"Baby?" Alex and Ardeth called. 

"What baby?" Rick screamed. 

"MY BABY!" Ellen yelled out. 

Alex and Rick shared a look, before turning to Ardeth and then looking at Ellen. "You have a baby?" Rick yelled, looking around, utterly shocked before he looked back to his sister. "Where?" He screamed. 

"Ellen what are you talking about?" Ardeth cried out. 

"I'm...I'm..." Ellen watched them all, looking from one to another to another. "I'm pregnant!" She screamed out, before gathering her courage and swinging around and firing, hitting the bazooka's, sending the men holding them into a massive explosion before she swung back around and pressed herself against the pillar. "I'm pregnant." She repeated, breathing in deeply, looking at Ardeth who had suddenly turned deathly pale. 

"Wha...what are you..." He paused, swallowing before his look of shock turned into a look of utter rage. "Why didn't you say anything? We should not be here! You could be hurt! You could..." 

"Well I didn't know till last night!" She screamed back. 

"Not that this isn't a happy moment but...we have a mummy to take care of!" Alex yelled. "Now move!" He added, before Ardeth reached over and grabbed Ellen, pulling her along and into the shrine where the tower was. 

"Jonathan!" Ellen cried out as Ardeth pushed her towards where Evy and Lin were. "Plan B!" 

"Blow the tower!" Rick called. 

"Well...I'm actually a bit concerned about that..." Jonathan called. "couldn't we just go to plan C?" 

"JONATHAN!" Rick screamed. "Just make it go bang! I'll cover you!" 

"Right!" Jonathan called as he sprang towards the tower, and grabbed the fuse, pulling his lighter out. 

"So, pregnant?" Rick yelled, coming and standing near Ellen and Ardeth. 

"Surprise!" She cried out. 

"Not the best time for a surprise like that!" Alex screamed. 

"I agree!" Ardeth yelled, giving Ellen an quick look of anger. 

"Come on!" Alex yelled. "Their coming!" 

"Cover him!" Ellen yelled, pushing Rick out as the Asian troups appeared, firing on them all. "Go!" She yelled, stepping forward and shooting at them. 

"Ah!" Jonathan screamed, ducking down slightly before pulling away and running out of the open. 

"Get Ellen out of there!" Rick called, as he ducked behind a pillar, turning to see her firing away. "Keep her safe!" 

"I'm trying!" Ardeth yelled, going to grab her only to be shot at. "But their making it hard!" 

"Ellen!" 

"Shut up and shoot!" She screamed as Rick swung back around and started to fire. 

"What's she doing?" Evy yelled out suddenly, causing them all to look to where Lin was standing, above a large arch, yelling up at the mountain in another language, before backing away. 

"What the hell is that?" Ellen screamed, aiming her gun up as three massive white beast appeared. 

"Abomidable snow men?" Rick yelled, looking just as shocked as Ellen. 

"The Tibetans call them Yeti!" Evy corrected as one jumped down to where Lin was standing, with Alex at her side, before speaking to him. The Yeti suddenly crying out before charging away. 

"She speaks Yeti?" Jonathan screamed as they jumped up onto the roof of the temple, and started to rush towards the troups, before jumping down and grabbing the men, tossing them into the large rocks and pillars. The remaining troups suddenly turned their guns on the Yeti, firing at them. But it didn't seem to work as they sprang forward, sending the rest of them flying. 

"Nice one!" Ellen yelled, peering out at the large animals before Ardeth pulled her back to safety. 

"Why do I always have to save the day?" Jonathan called, as he crawled towards the tower, as Rick rushed around and charged into the remaining troups, just as his gun jammed. 

"Dammit I hate it when the kids right!" He yelled, before swinging the gun like a bat and hitting the man closest to him. 

"Get the other guy!" Jonathan yelled, just as Ellen peered back out and took the shot. 

"Thanks!" Rick called, before finishing off the one he was tussling with, before jumping down and tackling another one. 

"Lin!" Ellen yelled as the girl rushed forward, springing up and kicking one of the troups as a shot went off, killing a man who apparently had aimed at Lin. 

"Watch you back!" Evy called as she came over to Lin. 

"Trouble!" Lin yelled, as another man rushed towards them. Suddenly, the pair locked hands, spinning around till Lin jumped up and kicked him, sending him flying. 

"Good one!" Ellen called, once again coming forward only to have Ardeth pull her back. "Would you stop that!" She cried out. 

"No!" He howled back, before Ellen turned and looked to Jonathan. 

"You did it!" She yelled. 

"I did it!" Jonathan called back, smiling over at her happily. but suddenly his smile faded. "Oh...no. I did it!" He cried out in horror now. "Time for a retreat I think..." 

"Jonathan!" Ellen yelled as he turned around, to find a Yeti standing before him. 

"I'm on your team!" Jonathan called, looking up at the white animal. "I'm a team player! one for all and all for me kinda thing!" 

"You gotta get out of there!" Ardeth yelled. 

"Yeah...yeah...the dynamite! All this dynamite its gunna...we should...get outta..." 

"MOVE!" Ellen screamed. 

"Right." Jonathan called, before jumping up and running away from the tower. 

"Oh boy...we're in trouble now!" Ellen yelled, pointing to the entrance just as the Emperor appeared, Rick and Alex rushing forward and firing on him. "GET HIM!" She cried out, just as the Emperor reached up and grabbed one of the icicles hanging down above him. 

Suddenly, all around him and spreading towards Rick and Alex, were massive, deadly sharp icicles popping up out of the ground. 

"Move!" Ellen screamed, fighting against Ardeth to go and help, only to have him hold onto her tighter. 

"Whoa! Back off! Back off!" Rick called as they started to pull away, Evy and Lin doing the same while Jonathan came over and jumped up to where Ellen and Ardeth were. 

"We've got backup!" Jonathan called, turning and looking down at the Yeti's as they jumped down and howled at the Emperor. 

Suddenly, a massive wave of sound escaped the Emperors mouth, destroying all the icicles, and sending the Yeti rushing up the mountain. 

"Or not!" Ellen cried out. "But at least we still have the..." Before she could even finish what she was going to say, snow suddenly fell down onto the dynamite, extinguishing the fuses. "Dammit!" She screamed. 

"Ugh...I hate mummies!" Jonathan groaned. "They never play fair!" He added, as the Emperor started walking towards the tower, reaching it in what seem like steps, before starting to climb it. 

"RICK!" Ellen screamed, looking over to her brother. 

"Got it!" He yelled, before charging forward towards the tower. 

"Dad? Dad! What are you doing?" Alex cried out stepping after him only to stop and watch as Rick too started to climb up the tower. 

"Alex! Distract him!" Ardeth called out as he ran out into the open and started to fire his gun up in he air. 

"Over here!" He cried out. "I'm over here!" 

"Alex...LOOK OUT!" Evy screamed, as the Emperor turned his attention to Alex, before sending a large fire ball his way. 

"Oh...SHIT!" Alex screamed, as he jumped out of the way. 

"Rick!" Evy cried out, looking up to the top of the tower as Rick started to fire on the Emperor. 

"Watch it!" Ellen yelled before suddenly the whole tower turned to ice. "Rick!" Ellen cried out, watching as he started to slip, before tumbling down the tower into the snow. "Move!" she added, as the Emperor started to form another ball of fire, sending it at Rick, blasting at his side and sending him flying into a wall. 

"Oh no..." Alex called, looking up at the tower as the Emperor placed the Diamond at the top of the tower, a beam of light shinning out of it up to the mountain, forming a trail to the very top where the light stopped. 

"Shangri-La..." Ardeth whispered. 

"H'oh...that's a diamond." Jonathan called. 

"Oh shut up!" Ellen yelled, reaching over and slapping him. 

"I could use a diamond like that." He added, ignoring Ellen. 

"Alex!" Ardeth called, turning towards where the young man was suddenly standing, three stick of dynamite in his hand. 

"Alex!" Ellen cried out, as he suddenly dropped the dynamite which was attached to a rope, before swinging it over his head, looking up at the mountain. 

"The Emperor!" Jonathan cried out. 

Ellen did a fast double take, before she looked down at Alex, fear rising in her. "Alex!" She screamed, trying to get to him, being held back by both Ardeth and Jonathan. "LOOK OUT!" She screamed. 

It was almost as if everything suddenly went into slow motion as the sword speed through the air headed right to Alex. But just before it connected, Alex was shoved aside and the sword was imbedded into Rick. 

Ellen watched on in horror, her eyes filling with tears as she ripped away from Ardeth. "RICK!" She screamed as the sword was pulled free and flung back to the Emperor's hand. 

"Dad!" Alex yelled, as Rick crumpled to his knees, before falling to his knees and tumbling to his side, just as the dynamite exploded. 

"Ellen!" Ardeth yelled, rushing over to her and grabbing her, turning her away from the blast as snow started to fall. 

"You're all right. You're gunna be all right!" Alex called, cradling his father. "Oh, please, please, please." 

"RICK!" Ellen screamed, fighting with Ardeth with all her might as he pushed her away towards Jonathan. 

"It's all right. I've been in tougher scraps them this." Rick chuckled, looking up at Alex, as the whole mountain side crumbled apart, sending tones of snow down the mountain towards them. 

"Avalanche!" Jonathan screamed. 

"No lemme go! Lemme go! I need to get to my brother!" Ellen screamed, finally breaking free of Ardeth an spinning around, only to stop dead at the sight before her. 

Pilling up high, stopping just feet away from the temple, the snow and the avalanche had suddenly stopped. 

"Oh...god." Ellen whispered, looking around as Ardeth came over and grabbed her once again. 

"Lin!" Jonathan screamed suddenly, looking out to the tower where Lin was jumping towards the Emperor, only to have him swing around and send her flying. 

"Oh shit..." Ellen whispered, looking back up at the hill to see the snow once again tumbling towards them. 

"Help me!" Ale cried out. 

"Lin!" Evy screamed, rushing out to her and taking hold of her, before suddenly one of the Yeti jumped down and covered them with it's body. 

"Please help me!" Alex screamed, just as another one of the Yeti jumped down and covered him and Rick. 

"RUN!" Jonathan screamed as the snow hit and started to pile in behind them, before they too were suddenly wrapped up in the warm and fury arms of a Yeti. 

And then everything went black.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Ellen? ELLEN!" 

"I'm here!" She called, as sunlight suddenly hit her eyes as she was yanked upwards by her ankles out of the snow. "I'm fine!" She called, seeing Ardeth in front of her, upside down, before she was placed on the snow by the Yeti who went back and pulled Jonathan out. 

"Are you all right?" Ardeth called, reaching over and grabbing her, pulling her towards him and hugging her tightly. 

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." She breath, holding him close. 

"The baby?" He asked, pushing her away and looking down at her stomach. 

"We're fine." She smiled, before he leaned in and kissed her rather roughly just as Jonathan suddenly appeared out of the snow. 

"Yes! Ah-ha! Yes! I've got it! I've got it!" He cried out, holding the blue diamond in his hands as the Yeti placed him down in the snow while Ardeth and Ellen parted. 

"I love you." Ellen whispered, cupping his face in her hand before a blast of snow caused her to look away. "Evy?" Ellen called, turning to the right and watched as she and Lin were pulled out of the snow. "Evy!" She called, jumping up and rushing over to her. "Are you..." 

"Fine...Fine. But Alex and Rick where..." 

"Help me please!" Alex's muffled voice cried out. "Please!" 

"There!" Ellen yelled, pointing to the area as they all rushed over. "Dig!" She called, bending down and tossing large boulders of snow away from where Alex's voice could be heard. "Alex! Rick!" Ellen screamed, before suddenly the snow burst upwards, the last of the Yeti burst through. 

"Rick? Rick!" Evy cried out, jumping into the hole where Alex was still holding onto Rick. 

"Oh God..." Ellen gasped, looking down at the blood that was now soaking Rick's shirt. 

"We have to take him to Shangri-La! It's his only hope!" Evy cried out. 

"The Yeti." Lin called, motioning to the large white animals who were surrounding them, looking down at Rick with what appeared to be sadness in their eyes. "The Yeti will help us."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hang on okay Rick? Just hang on." Ellen smiled, holding onto his hand. 

"We made it!" Lin yelled suddenly. 

"Ellen...Ellen...make sure you...stay away." Reaching over, Rick took her hand in his, shaking slightly as he did. "Protect the baby...protect..." 

"Shhh. Just...stop talking. We're almost there. So just hush up." She smiled, before pulling away as they started up to the large cave. 

"The Yeti can go no further." Lin explained as the large animals places the board they had fashioned together onto the ground softly, before pulling away. "We must carry him from here. 

"Jonathan, Alex..." Ellen called, giving Ardeth a little push before she knelt down and picked up one of the side, with the boys handling the other three as they headed into the cave. 

"Oh...wow." Evy gasped as they walked in to find a massive carving done directly from the stone of the cave of a sleeping Buda. and directly in front of them, shimmering blue and sparkling was the pool, surrounded by a gazebo fashioned out of stone. 

"The pool!" Alex called as they placed Rick down onto the ground, before he sprang forward and rushed to the floor below. 

"Alex wait!" Ellen cried out, seeing that they were not alone. 

"ALEX!" Evy screamed as the woman who was charging him pulled out a large sword, raising it high above her head and intent on striking. 

But before she could, her sword was suddenly deflected by Lin and her own dagger. 

"Woochin." Lin mumbled, falling to her knees before the woman. 

The woman, suddenly smiling, leaned down and caressed her cheek, saying something in Chinese, before helping her rise up. 

"Who...who is that?" Ellen asked watching as Lin and the woman hugged. 

"I belive it is her...mother." Ardeth whispered as Alex started to speak to her. 

"Please...please help him." Evy called. 

"Bring him to me." The woman said, before turning away and heading to the pool. 

"Come on." Ellen called as they lifted Rick up once more and brought him to the pool, before resting him down on the floor once again. 

"Show me the wound." The woman asked, as she took hold of a small container and filled it with the sparkling blue water. 

Reaching forward fast, Ardeth pulled a dagger out of his belt and took hold of Rick's shirt. "Hold still." He whispered, bending forward and slicing the shirt, before twirling the knife and placing it back in the belt. 

"Can you save him? Can you..." Ellen stopped herself, hiccuping as another sob raked through her body as Ardeth reached over and took her into his arms as the woman leaned over and let the blue liquid spill out over the cut. 

Instantly, as the water touched it, the wound started to heal before suddenly Rick inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering open slightly. 

"Oh thank god." Evy gasped, as tear started to flow from her eyes. "Thank you." She smiled, looking over to the woman as Rick's eyes slowly closed and he slipped into sleep. 

"He must rest." She explained, looking back down to Rick. "We'll take him to my chamber." 

"Come on then Jonathan." Evy called, reaching over and grabbing him as he knelt down and took the front of the fashioned stretcher, while Ardeth took the back, standing up slowly, fallowing the woman up to her chamber.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Well..." Jonathan sighed, stepping up to Ellen as she stood near the pool. "It's not anyone that gets their brother-in-law come back from the dead now is it." He smiled at her. "Or your brother for that matter." 

"Yeah..." She nodded, reaching up and running her palm over her cheek to hide the tears. "No kidding." 

"Oh come on now old mum! He's fine! We're all fine! There's absolutely nothing to worry about." Jonathan smiled, reaching over and wrapping an arm around her. "Don't worry about small things." He called, as he started to walk forward, bringing her with him. "After all, there's nothing in this world that's stronger then...love" 

"Oh my god..." Taking in a deep breath, Ellen stepped forward and looked down into the valley below her. 

All around, water falls fell down from the massive cliffs, carrying with them the cold water from the mountain snow down to the valley floor where they all converged together into one massive river which spiraled all over, mixed in and hidden among the massive amounts of greenery. Trees, plants and flowers sprang up everywhere, almost giving life to the floor below. And settled in among the beauty were the temples of gold and stone, glistening in the sun light. 

"Is this...Shangri-La?" Jonathan asked. "I could live here. Lots of potential." A sideways smirk spread over his lips. "A casino..." 

"Jonathan!" Ellen snapped, turning around to hit him, only to stop dead at the sight of Ardeth walking towards her. "Hi..." She whispered. 

"May we...speak? Alone?" He added, glancing to Jonathan. 

"Wha? Oh! Sure, sure! I'll just be on my way then." Jonathan smiled, pulling away from Ellen and walking back towards the pool, patting Ardeth on the back as he went. "Congratulation." He smiled, before rushing away. 

"Ardeth..." Ellen whispered as he stepped up to her. 

"A sight isn't it?" He asked, coming and standing next to her, looking down at the valley below. "So peaceful and powerful at the same time." 

"Yes." Ellen nodded. 

"I wish we could find peace such as this. You and I. Simply live in happiness." 

Ellen turned her head and looked up at him. "I thought...we were happy." 

"Sadly...no. We weren't." Ardeth said harshly. 

"Oh..." Ellen mumbled, turning and looking back at the valley as tears pooled in her eyes. "I see..." 

"I thought we were happier then we could ever have been." Ardeth continued, before suddenly he turned and looked down at her, taking hold of her shoulder and turning her so that she had to look at him. "But then I realized, today when I learned that you were pregnant with my child, that the happiness I had felt, was nothing compared to the utter bliss I now feel." He smiled down at her, his hands falling away from her shoulder to take his hands in hers. "Now I know that I am complete." 

"Re...really?" Ellen whispered, as a tear slipped from her eyes and fell to her cheek. 

"Yes." Ardeth smiled, before leaning in and kissing her softly. 

"But..." Ellen whispered, pushing him away slightly. "We...we've never talked about it before...we aren't even married...we..." 

"Does this bother you?" He asked. 

"What?" 

"Does not being married bother you?" 

Ellen blinked, having never thought it over. "No." She said sternly. "Not at all. But other people might think..." 

"Marry me." Ardeth said suddenly. 

"Wha...what?" Ellen gasped, pulling away even more. 

"Ellen O'Connell, my only love." Ardeth smiled, her hands still in his as he slipped down onto the stone floor below. "Marry me." 

"Are...are you...I mean...but!" 

"No buts." Ardeth called, shushing her. "Will you marry me?" He asked again. 

Ellen looked down at him, watching him smile up at her, every single feature nearly the same as the first day they had met in the desert so many years ago. And just like that moment, her heart fluttered. 

"Yes." She whispered, a smile spreading over her lips. 

"Yes?" 

"Yes!" Ellen cried out as Ardeth jumped to his feet, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. "Oh! Don't do that!" She cried out as he planted her back onto her feet. 

"Forgive me." He smiled, looking down at her with utter love in his eyes. "You are going to be my wife..." Ardeth whispered, leaning in and resting his cheek against her shoulder, breathing in the smell of her hair. 

"And you are going to be my husband." Ellen smiled, reaching up with her hand and running her fingers over his neck, touching his slightly curled hair. "And we're going to have a baby." She added, chuckling with happiness. 

Pulling away, Ardeth smiled down at her. "A family." 

"Our family." She smiled. 

"I love you." Ardeth whispered, before leaning back down and kissing her passionately, pulling her closer to him as she hands wrapped tightly around his neck. 

"Oi! Ellen! Ardeth! Don't mean to break up this moment...but dad's awake!" Alex called, rushing over to them, with Lin behind him. 

Pulling away, Ellen took in a deep breath, before smiling up at Ardeth. "Never a dull moment." 

"None at all." He grinned, before taking her hand and rushing off after Alex and Lin, before running up the stairs to Zi's chamber to find Evy and Rick locked together in an embrace, lips locked. 

"Nice to see some things never change." Alex called, smiling over at them as they pulled apart, Rick turning around and smiling at them, before shifting over and sitting up, as Evy got to her feet and walked around to him, handing him his jacket. 

"Go easy on him." She whispered. "He feels terrible." She smiled, before kissing his cheek and walking away just as Ellen stepped up to him. 

"See you made it out okay then?" Rick smiled as he pulled the jacket on. "No harm done." His eyes seemed to linger on her stomach for a moment and Ellen couldn't help but chuckle, placing her hand there for a moment. 

"No." She whispered as tears pooled in her eyes, smiling at her brother. "Not a scratch." 

"Good." Rick said as he zipped up his jacket, stepping towards her to tower over her as always, looking down at her smiling happily. "Means I don't have to pound you." 

Ellen chuckled, smiling up at him before springing forward and locking her arms around his neck. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again." She ordered, holding onto him for dear life. 

"I wont." Rick whispered, hugging her back. "Love you sis." He smiled. 

"Love you too." Pulling away slightly, Ellen reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek, before slipping out of his embrace as Alex stepped up to him. 

"When I saw you lying there dad..." Alex started as Ellen pulled away more and retreated to Ardeth's arms. "I...I've never been so scared in my life." 

"Well that makes two of us." Rick noted. 

"I mean...I mean you know...you're not supposed to die." Alex whispered, his eyes starting to well with tears. "You're Rickashay O'Connell right? You get beat up, you get tossed around but...you're always standing there in the end." 

Ellen couldn't help but nod in agreement as she watched the father-son pair, tears coming to her eyes as she looked on with Ardeth, Evy and Jonathan just on the other side of the bed. 

"I...I never really thought of the world without you..." Alex finished, before swallowing hard. 

"Alex..." Rick started, looking just as emotional as his son. "The truth is...I'm just trying to...uh...I'm just trying...I'm trying to be a good husband, I'm trying to be a good brother, I'm trying to be a good parent and the truth is, I've been dropping the ball lately and..." 

"Yeah well you know..." Alex interrupted. "I ain't been the worlds greatest son." 

"No...but that's because you get it from her side of the family." Rick chuckled looking over at Evy, earning a small laugh from everyone in the room. "Come 'ere." Rick called, reaching up and hugging Alex tightly, with Alex hugging him back. 

"Hmm...my boys." Evy called, stepping forward and hugging them both. 

"Our boys." Ellen corrected, coming forward and hugging them all as well. 

"Plenty to go around." Rick chuckled. "For a long time to come." He added, before suddenly a loud blast erupted down below. 

"What the hell?" Ellen called as Rick and Evy pulled away, going to the small window and looking down to the room below. 

"Oh no!" Evy called. "His powers have been fully restored!" 

"Time to go." Rick called, grabbing Evy and pulling her along as they started down. "You stay here Ellen!" He yelled. 

"Not on your life!" Ellen fired back, following them down before they rushed out of the doorway. "Holy shit!" Ellen yelled out, looking up at the massive dragon that was in front of them. 

"Move!" Rick yelled, as Alex veered off to the right, the dragon aiming at him with fire, before sending the flames towards them all. 

"Run!" Ardeth yelled, pushing Ellen along into a small alcove where Jonathan was. 

"Ah! You three headed shape shifting son of a bitch!" Jonathan yelled as he grabbed Ellen and pushed her into the farthest area of the alcove as the dragon started to move to where Lin was lying. 

"Lin!" Ellen yelled, trying to get out to help her as the dragon reached down and grabbed her in it's massive claw. 

"LIN!" Alex screamed, rushing forward to help her, only to get slammed out of the way and into the wall. 

"Alex!" Lin cried out as the Emperor demolished his was out of the cave. 

"He's taking her back to his tomb to raise the army!" Zi called out, rushing forward. 

"Is there a faster way down from here?" Alex asked. 

"The Yeti. They will help." 

"But he's already in the air!" Ellen pointed out as Ardeth helped her down from the alcove they had hidden in. 

"It'll be too late." Ardeth added. "There is no way we can reach them in time." He pointed out, turning and looking to Rick. 

"Mad Dog can out fly a three headed lizard any day of the week. Let's go."

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"All right?" Evy asked, looking to Ellen. 

"Yup...yup...just...fine..." She answered, her face going paler by the second. 

"We're almost there." Ardeth reassured her. "Just hang on and we'll..." 

"Port side!" Mad Dog called. "Nine o'clock!" 

"There! I see them!" Ardeth called as they all peered out of the window, looking down at the massive dragon below them, flying throught the air. 

"Rick..." Mad dog called, looking back at him, suddenly very pale. "Should I stop drinking?" 

"Er...no." Rick smiled, shaking his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter is the end ! :O I can't believe it ... . I hope you all enjoy it ! Don't forget to review ! :)

* * *

"_Jonathan to Rick, you better get a move on if you're gunna beat him to the tomb!" _

"Yeah, yeah. Just get back here as fast as you can with the reenforcement."

Rushing over, Ellen grabbed hold of the mike and too it in her hand. "No sigh seeing Jonathan! Or I'll have your head."

_"Why do I believe you?"_ Jonathan called back, earning a smile from Ellen.

"Cause you know it's true." Ellen laughed.

"_No sight seeing. You got it old mum."_ Jonathan called before the mike went dead as Ellen handed it back to Rick.

"God I love that man." Ellen smiled, walking over to Ardeth as he pulled out a gun and placed it in his belt.

"Here dad." Alex called, stepping towards Rick and handing him a gun.

"Is that for me?"

"Yeah."

"Nice." Rick smiled.

"None for me?" Ellen pouted, walking over.

"You're pregnant." Alex noted, looking down to her belly. "You shouldn't even be here. Let alone have a gun."

"That's what you think now. Just wait, you'll be happy I'm here at the end of this."

"Just...stay out of trouble? Okay?" Rick asked, reaching over and clapping her shoulder. "No...getting banged about."

"I think that's how I ended up in this mess to begin with." A look of horror passed over Rick, Alex and Ardeth's faces. "Sorry...I'll be safe." She smiled.

"The terra cotta army is not indestructible until it crosses the great wall." Zi explained to Evy as they joined the rest of the group.

"That's comforting..." Evy noted as they started to walk towards the tomb. "How exactly are we supposed to fend them off?"

"When the Emperor built the wall, he buried his enemies under neath it and cursed their souls to hold it up for eternity." She explained. "Most of them were concurred soldiers. And I will call them to battle once again."

"Unlock and alter, raise an army." Rick smiled, looking over to Ellen.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Lets go." He grinned as they started towards the tomb, finding shelter behind large blocks of stone.

"He's here..." Ardeth noted as they all ducked down low as the Emperor flew over.

"There's Lin." Ellen noted, watching as he drooped her down.

"All right...Alex..." Rick called, looking to his right to see an empty space. "Where'd he go?" He asked, turning to Evy.

"Where do you think?" She snapped, pointing forward as Alex made his way towards the encampment.

"Just like his father..." Ellen sighed, watching as the dragon flew and landed on the large statue that looked exactly like the Emperor, before it shrank down to reveal a man. "Oh shit..." She called, as he pulled out his sword and screamed something out in Chinese.

Suddenly, the ground trembled. "This is not good..." Rick called, looking forward just as the massive terra cotta arm immerged from the ground. "Definitely not good..." He repeated, as Zi rushed to the alter.

"Ready?" Rick asked, looking to Evy, Ardeth and Ellen.

"You got it."

"Yes."

"No..." Ellen gulped before they started towards the army, laying low as they moved. Quite suddenly, the earth once again started to shake. "What's that?" She asked, as they rose up and looked around, their eyes landing to where the ground was suddenly gone and out of it rose thousands of mummies.

"Oh...shit." Ellen called as they started to charge towards them, rising up fast and holding their guns up.

"Get behind me!" Ardeth ordered, as everyone suddenly made a circle around her, weapons draw.

"These are uh...their good un-dead guys right?" Rick asked.

"Look out!" Ellen yelled, reaching forward and grabbing the gun that was in Rick's belt as a mummy charged.

"No, no, no!" Evy called.

"Zi Yuan! Zi Yuan sent us!" Rick explained.

"I...I don't think he understands English..." Ardeth noted.

"Ellen...you wanna take it from here?" Rick asked, peering behind her.

"I don't think I need too..." She whispered, pointing back to the man who was straightening up and repeating the name over and over again.

"Zi Yuan?" He asked.

"Yes." They all nodded, before suddenly he charged away from them screaming, the rest of the group fallowing.

"Guess that's our qu!" Ellen called out, looking at them all before they charged after them heading towards the terra cotta army, before stopping and forming lines, with Ellen, Ardeth, Rick and Evy at the front with the leader of the mummies.

"What's he saying?" Ardeth asked, looking to the decaying man as he cried out something to the other dead members of their group.

"Freedom." Ellen smiled, watching him, before she too raised her hand up in the air. "FREEDOM!" She cried out, as Rick, Evy and Ardeth joined her, rasing their hands up and crying out.

Their small celebration was soon stopped as the terra cotta army moved into position.

"In coming!" Rick called, reaching over and grabbing Evy, Ardeth doing the same, as they sped away from the group as the archers took position to fire.

"Move it!" Evy yelled, as they rushed to the nearest group of rocks, taking shelter just in time for the arrows to start flying, narrowly missing them all, and in Rick's case, embedding itself in his blue shirt.

"Here..." Evy called, reaching up and ripping it free.

"Hey! That's my favorite blue shirt."

"I'll buy you another one." Evy smirked, as they peered out over to the undead army to see them rising up, cheering on at the none existent loss of life, pulling arrows out of their body's and tossing them to the ground.

"Handy trick." Ellen called. "Should teach that to you two sometime." She smirked, looking to Evy and Rick who simply rolled their eyes in unison.

"All right," Rick called, as they all positioned themselves. "Let's do this. WELCOME TO THE TWENTIETH CENTURY!" He called, before they all opened fire on the terra cotta army, destroying every single one they hit, turning them to piles of rock and dust.

"I enjoy this." Ardeth called, pulling back and reaching for another clip. "Much easier then the army of Anubis." He grinned up at Ellen before peering back over the wall and firing again.

"We've got company!" Ellen called, pointing with her gun to the General who was charging forward, guns draw with his troupes behind him. Suddenly, Ellen spotted someone who she couldn't forget. "Hey! And there's that stupid little bitch who..."

"NOT NOW ELLEN!" Rick screamed, watching as both army's collided into one another.

"Where's Alex?" Evy called, firing her gun before reaching for another clip.

"Oh off somewhere saving his girlfriend!" Rick called sarcastically.

"Remind you of someone?" Ardeth yelled. They all paused a moment and turned to looked at him. "What? Am i not aloud to make snarky comments like the rest of you?" He asked.

"God I love you." Ellen smiled, as they turned back to the action.

"Ah Rick? Darling? Running out of rounds here!" Evy called.

"Me too!" Ellen noted, looking on as the terra cotta army members started to gain on them, coming within striking range. "Watch it!" She yelled as one tossed a spear, headed right for Rick.

"Whao!" He called, dodging it. "Honey! Fall back to higher ground!" Rick called, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a grenade as they all turned and started to rush away, before forming a circle as terra cotta soldiers started to surround them.

"I...Really...Hate...MUMMIES!" Rick screamed, firing off round after round.

"I think they feel the same about you!" Ellen called, pushing herself closer to Ardeth and Evy who were on either side of her.

"Down low!" Ardeth called as Rick stepped forward.

"Shut up clay boy!" He yelled, using his gun as a bat and knocking it's head off. "Run!" Rick yelled, giving them all a push up the stairs.

"I'm out!" Ellen called, tossing her gun away as she reached the top, before bending down and grabbing two hidden swords, tossing one to Ardeth.

"Here!" Rick yelled, handing another one to Evy.

"Got it." She yelled, as they all over again pressed against one another, back to back, as the soldiers came closer.

"Plans?" Ellen called, holding her sword out.

"Not really!" Rick yelled.

"Ellen...you need to make a run for it. Get out of here and we'll hold them off." Evy called.

"No way! I am not leaving you!"

"It's your only chance."

"Not on your life!" Ellen screamed, before giving Ardeth a shove towards a soldier, and then one to Evy, before springing towards one and slicing it in half.

"Next time I say we've been in tougher scarps then this, I mean this!" Rick yelled, as he rushed forward, locking his arm around a spear being held by a soldier, before slicing it's head off.

"Cavalry's here!" Ellen cried out, pausing a moment and looking up at the plane that was flying over head, bullets firing from it and pelting the terra cotta army.

"Jonathan certainly knows how to make an entrance." Evy called, backing up and pressing against Ellen's back.

"Learned from the best." She smirked as Rick and Ardeth came towards them.

"Any regrets darling?" Evy asked, leaning over to Rick and smiling at him.

"None." Rick called, as they both turned and looked to one another. "Not ever."

"I regret every damn minute of this!" Ellen snapped.

"Well you are out of Egypt!" Ardeth called. "So you should be happy."

"I AM!" She yelled back, as they were suddenly charged upon, rising their swords up to fight.

Gun shots blasted off around them, causing them all to jump back as the terra cotta army soldiers were reduced to noting, fallowed by Alex and Lin driving up on motor cycles.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah sure." Rick nodded, taking a gun from Alex.

"We had everything under control." Ellen smiled, grabbing a clip from Lin, before turning and looking at a massive beast that suddenly turned into the Emperor. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"This guy ever run out of tricks?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Ardeth asked, looking down to Alex, who grinned up at him.

"Mother! No!" Lin cried out suddenly, jumping off her bike and rushing away.

"Wait!" Ellen cried after her, before they all fallowed, rushing after her as she sped towards her mothers fallen form.

"Mother!" She cried out, going down on her knees and taking the woman in her arms.

"Oh no..." Evy called, as she and Ellen got down on their knees as well, placing their hands onto Lin as she cradled Zi in her arms, as she reached under and pulled her arm up, revealing the dagger.

"Pierce...through his...heart." She called through the pain, handing the dagger to Lin, before muttering once again. She smiled up at Lin one last time, before her eyes rolled and her head fell as Lin cried.

Reaching over, Evy took hold of the dagger, rising up and handing it to Rick. "She said through the heart."

"Through the heart." He repeated, taking hold of it. "Let's go." He added, turning to Alex and Ardeth, as they raced away to the shrine.

"Lin...Lin you ave to get up." Ellen called softly, turning and watching the men leave. "We have to get up and go." She said again, looking back down at the girl.

"Ellen...Ellen go. Go with them." Evy called, reaching over and taking hold of her hand. "Go, go now." She smiled, as Ellen rose up.

"Right." She nodded, before rushing after them. "Wait for me!" She yelled, speeding down the hill as Rick and Ardeth jumped onto the motor cycles.

"Ellen? No! You stay..."

"Shut up and shove over." Ellen snapped, coming to Ardeth and pushing him off the bike. "I'm a better driver them you." She added, reaching over and handing him her gun. "You handle the dirty work." She smiled, before jumping on and starting the engine, before taking off, Rick and Alex in the lead.

"So dad! What's the plan?" Alex called as Ellen sped up and drove beside them.

"Divide and conquer."

"Doesn't sound like much of a plan to me!" Ellen called.

"I agree!" Ardeth added, before he started to shoot.

"Twelve O'clock low!" Alex cried out suddenly, as Rick and Ellen spun around to see the General and the woman speeding towards them in a jeep, a large machine gun firing at them.

"Hang on!" Ellen called, standing up and pressing on the gas as bullets pelted all around them. "Right!" she called to Rick, as they swerved in between each other. "Left!" She called again, as she passed Rick and Alex by fast, the bullets missing them. Quickly, Ellen turned around and looked back as the Jeep speed towards them, the woman atop grinning wildly as she fired. "She just wont give up will..."

Suddenly, a massive yellow object fell down and landed on the vehicle, exploding, stopping the Jeep dead in it's tracks.

"What was that?" Alex cried out, looking around.

"Jonathan." Ellen smiled, looking up as the plane passed over head. "I'll say it again, I love that man!" she laughed, before speeding after Rick and Alex towards the shrine.

"All right, when we get in there, Ellen," Rick called, as he jumped off his bike, turning and looking at her as they walked up to the entrance.. "I want you to hang back."

"Rick..."

"Ellen you will stay near the entrance." Ardeth called, looking down at her.

"Fine..." She mumbled, before they all headed in.

"Stay." Rick whispered to her, turning and looking at her as they rushed onwards, leaving her there.

"Right..." Ellen sighed, standing there and watching them disappear towards the fire light that was shinning ahead.  
It wasn't two minutes that passed before gun short ran out and Ellen sprang forward, rushing towards where Alex, Rick and Ardeth had ran too.

"Rick?" She cried out, running in just as the Emperor changed forms, slamming both Alex and Ardeth into a wall. "NO!" Ellen screamed out, running over to them as Rick sprang forward, stabbing the Emperor in the back with the dagger, before being tossed aside.

"Ardeth? Ardeth? Wake up!" Ellen called, skidding to a halt, and leaning down, touching his face.

"Alex?" Rick called, rushing over and joining Ellen. "Alex..." He whispered, touching his son's face.

"Rick...Rick we've got trouble!" Ellen cried out, turning and looking at the Emperor as he shrank down back to his human form, before reaching behind him and pulling the dagger out before crying out in rage and tossing it at them.

"MOVE!" Rick screamed, bending down and grabbing Ellen, pulling her up and rushing away, before diving forwards as the dagger swung past them, before crashing into a statue and snapping in half.

"Ugh!" Ellen moaned, slamming to the floor.

"Get out of here! Now!" Rick screamed, pushing her upwards towards the entrance. "I'll look after them!" He called as she rushed away, watching as he rose up before he vanished from her sighs.

"Ellen!" Evy's voice called out as she rushed towards her, as she and Lin entered the Shrine. "Where are Rick and..."

"LOOK OUT!" Ellen yelled, as the General jumped down onto the both of them, sending them tumbling to the ground. "Hey!" Ellen cried out, rushing towards him as he spun around, pulling her fist up and slamming it into his face, before he could make a move. As he bent down Ellen pulled her leg up into his stomach, only to be held in place as he latched her arms around it and pushed her back into one of the wooden posts, slamming her against it, and reaching up, pressing his hand against her throat.

"Ellen!" Lin cried out, rushing forward and kicking him in the side, sending him fly and releasing his hold on her, leaving him to tussle with Lin as Evy rushed over and helped Ellen up.

"You okay?" She asked, locking an arm around her waist.

"Yeah fine just..."

"Watch it!" Evy cried out, pulling both of them down to the floor as the Asian woman rushed at them, crying out.

"Shit!" Ellen snapped, jumping back up as she turned to face them. "Man am I gunna enjoy this." Ellen grinned as the woman charged towards her, just as Lin appeared, kicking at the General.

"DIE!" The woman screamed, her fists high as she came at Ellen.

"You first!" Ellen screamed, pulling her leg back before swinging it up into the air and kicking her right in the face, sending her backwards, just as Lin kicked the General into one of the many wooden wheels that were spinning, his legs getting pinned inside as he was dragged under.

"General!" The woman called out in Chinese as she rushed towards him, her hands on her stomach.

"Let go!" The General called as she reached over and grabbed him hand, as they both started to slide down.

"No! No!" She cried out.

"Let go!" He yelled on last time, before the pair of them were pulled under.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Evy asked, coming over to Ellen.

"Said I would didn't I?" She smirked, before the three of them rushed to the alter room.

"Rick!" Evy cried out as they rushed in to see him tussling with the Emperor.

"Where's Alex?" Lin asked, looking around.

"HE was right...Alex?" Ellen called, turning to where she had last left him, lying beside Ardeth who was still there. "Alex!" She cried out, rushing over to Ardeth and kneeling beside him as his eyes fluttered open. "Ardeth?" She whispered, reaching over and pulling him towards her. "Where's Alex? Where did he..."

"The dagger..." Ardeth moaned, reaching up and pointing towards the dagger.

Turning fast, Ellen looked to see that only one piece, the hilt, remained there. "Alex..." She grinned, springing forward as Lin and Ellen came to Ardeth, rushing to grab the as the Emperor kicked Rick, sending him her way.

"Rick!" She cried out, falling to her knees beside him as he sat up and spit.

"I though I told you..."

"Not now!" She screamed, grabbing the hilt and forcing him to take it. "Through the heart." She whispered, smiling at him as he started to get up.

"Through the heart." He repeated, springing up fast. "Divide and conquer." He added, before turning and continuing to tussle with the Emperor as Ellen slipped back, watching it unfold, as he kicked, head butted and punching him back towards the stairs.  
Her attention momentarily drawn away, Ellen looked to the water that flowed at the side of the alter and smiled as Alex rose out of it, the other half in his hands. "Alex." She smiled, before turning back and looking to Rick as he rammed his knee into the Emperor's stomach, before punching him back once more.

"GO!" Ellen cried out as Rick pulled back and reaching into his belt, pulling the hilt forth and springing forward to stab.

Quickly, the Emperor grabbed his arm and twisted it away, snapping the bone in Rick's arm. "NO!" Ellen cried out, jumping up fast and rushing to his aid, running at him full force.

"ELLEN!" Evy cried out, as Ellen latched onto Rick, pushing his back just as Alex sprang forth from the stairs, falling down fast, with the blade of the dagger in his hands.

"NOW!" Ellen screamed out as Alex pierced the Emperor's back, just as she and Rick pushed forward, stabbing him in his chest.

"Move!" Rick yelled, pushing her backwards, before pulling the blade out as the Emperor fell to the floor.

"Aunt Ellen!" Alex called, rising up and rushing to her side, wrapping his arms around her as they slowly backed away, looking from the dagger that was now whole, to the Emperor on the floor as he convulsed, red hot burning flame appeared in his chest.

"I think we need to get out of here..." Ellen called, looking to Lin and Evy who now had Ardeth on his feet. "Now!" She added, looking to Rick as Evy and Lin came towards them with Ardeth.

"Now you can rule." Rick called, looking down to the Emperor as his face began to melt away. "In hell." He finished, before they turned and running out, just as burning hot lava began to pour from the Emperor, reducing him to nothing but stone.

"Think we did it?" Alex asked as they rushed out into the open air.

"Yeah. I'd say so!" Ellen called, looking on as all the terra cotta soldiers felt to the ground in pieces, before washing away into dust.

"Remind you...of anything?" Ardeth asked, looking down at Ellen as he leaned on her, smiling as the leader of the undead army cried out, raising his sword into the air.

"What's he saying?" Evy asked, looking to Lin.

"The Emperor is dead." She smiled over at them, before they two turned to sand, sweeping up into the air and scattering across the land.


	9. Chapter 9

LAST CHAPTER ! :O . I honestly didn't intend to do the third movie ... seeing as I didn't really like it . But I figured, why the hell not ? And yes, I know I kinda left you with a cliff hanger ending type thing but ... at least it's a happy one right ? Haha . Anywhozzell! Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review ! :)  
xoxo  
magiie

* * *

Ellen smiled brightly, looking into Ardeth's eyes as they held onto each other's hands as the priest called out his final words.

They both turned and looked to Alex who was standing behind him.

"Well?" Ellen called to him, smiling.

"Oh! Right. He said, 'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride'." Alex smiled brightly, as the priest turned and bowed to him slightly, before looking back at the newly wed couple before him.

"Well, you heard the man." Rick called from behind Ardeth, giving him a shove.

"Yes, do get one with it!" Evy called.

"Just like old times huh?" Ellen grinned, letting her hands slip out of his, pulling them up and resting them on his chest.

"Till death." Ardeth grinned, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close as the room exploded with applause.

"May I present to you!" Alex called out above the noise, stepping up to them as they pulled apart. "Mr. and Mrs. Ardeth Bay!" He yelled out, grabbing one of their hands each and lifting them above their heads as they turned towards the dance floor from their place on the stage to look down at the many people who had pilled in to see the occasion.

"Congratulations!" Evy called, coming up and hugging Ellen. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." Ellen smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. "If it weren't for you...I have no idea where I'd be!"

"Bailing dad out of jail again I bet." Alex grinned. "Way to go Aunt Ellen." He smiled. "I don't think I've seen a more beautiful bride." He added, looking down at her highly unorthodox deep blue wedding gown that flowed down around her before tightening up just at her bust and spreading out into two large straps over her pale shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled at her nephew as Lin stepped up to his side.

"Congratulations." Lin smiled.

"Thank you." Ellen called, hugging the girl. "And thanks for agreeing to be in the wedding!" She added, looking from Lin to her maid of honor Evy. "I know it was short notice but..."

"Oh honestly. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Evy smiled.

"It was very fitting." Lin added.

"Good job old boy!" Jonathan called, stepping forward and shaking Ardeth's hand. "Now you just remember what I told you. I love that girl and she's the only one who puts up with me so you better make sure..."

"I think I'll be the one giving the 'take care of my sister' speech here." Rick called, stepping up and pushing Jonathan to the side.

"O'Connell." Ardeth said sternly, looking up to him.

"Ardeth." Rick said, just as sternly as everyone turned to the pair.

"I guess..." Ardeth started, reaching up and running his hand through his hair. "This makes us brothers?"

"Yeah..." Rick said softly. "I guess..."

A dead silence fell over the whole bar as everyone in the room turned and looked at the pair, who appeared to be at each other's throats and ready to start a fight any minute.

"Rick..." Ellen warned.

"Well!" Rick called out, smiling. "Welcome to the family!" He finished, stepping forward and hugging Ardeth as the pair of them laughed.

"Thank you my friend!" Ardeth smiled.

"But seriously." Rick called, pushing Ardeth away at arm's length. "Hurt her, and your dead."

"Rick!" Evy and Ellen cried out.

"Dad!" Alex moaned.

"Just kidding!" Rick smiled, before pulling Ardeth back in and hugging him.

"Right well...Let the celebration begin!" Jonathan called out, turning to the band and giving them the signal to start playing.

"Dance?" Rick called, holding his hand out out Ellen.

"And risk you breaking my toes!"

"Fine." Rick called, pulling his hand away. "You're loss."

"Hey!" She called, grabbing his shoulder as he pulled away. "I didn't say no."

"Figures." Rick grinned, taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor. "So, what's next?" He asked as they started to slowly sway back and forth.

"Dunno." Ellen called, looking up at him. "Maybe go back to Egypt? Maybe not. Have a baby on the way after all. I have to think of more then just myself now."

"I see..." Rick called, looking away and sighing. "Well...in that case. Evy and I were wondering..." Pausing, Rick turned and looked down at her.

"Oh dear God what now...I know that look Richard O'Connell. And I will not be pulled into any of your..."

"We were wondering if you and Ardeth would like to come and stay with us. In England? Till after the baby is born? that way you can figure everything out without having to worry."

"Are...are you...really?" Ellen asked, looking up at her brother.

"Yeah well...Alex says hes coming back. And Lin's coming to. And since we have so many bedroom we figured, hey! Why the hell not." Rick smiled, looking down at her. "So," He continued more softly. "What do you say?"

Ellen couldn't help herself as she pulled her arms away from Rick, her eyes filling with tears. "Well...I'll have to talk to Ardeth about..."

"Already have." Rick interrupted. "He's all for it."

"He...is?" Ellen gasped.

"Yup." Rick grinned, sticking his hands into the pockets of his suit. "So? You in?"

A large grin spread across Ellen's face. "Course!" She cried out, before jumping into Rick and latching her arms around his neck.

"Whoa!" Rick called, almost losing his balance before catching himself and wrapping his arms around Ellen.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. "Thank you so much."

"No problem sis." Rick smiled as she slowly pulled away. "Love you kid." He added, giving her a small shove on the shoulder.

"Love you too."

"May I cut in?" Evy called, stepping up and placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Course." Ellen smiled, backing away as the pair joined together and started to sway.

"I take it," Turning fast, Ellen looked up to see Ardeth standing behind her. "That you enjoyed your surprise." He smiled.

"Course!" Ellen beamed, reaching over and placing her hands on his chest. "I can't believe that you agreed to it."

"Your happiness is my happiness. And I know how much you missed Rick and Evy. Alex and Jonathan. And I know how happy you will be to be near them all again." He smiled down at her. "And besides...I think my time in Egypt has come to a close."

"But...but are you sure?" She asked, peering up at him.

"Of course." He smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

"Oh get a room!"

"Jonathan!" Ellen snapped, pulling away from Ardeth and looking to her left to see him standing there. "Where the hell are you off to?" She asked, seeing the bags.

"Peru. No more mummies for me. I've had it. And besides...I don't think the bar life is for me." He added, looking around.

"A casino then?"

"Maybe..." Jonathan nodded. "Or maybe one of those jazz joints. You know? With the singers? And the dancers? Dressed in those little..."

"Jonathan!" Ellen gasped as Ardeth laughed.

"Yes well...by any means, I'll be on my way now. So...see you again soon!" He called, before picking up his bags and walking away.

"Wait!" Ellen called, rushing after him as he stopped and turned around. "I just...I just wanted to tell you that...if it's a boy..." Reaching down, Ellen placed her hand onto her stomach. "I want to call him Jonathan. After you."

Eyes wide, Jonathan flat out dropped his bags. "I say old mum..." He gasped. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Course it is!" Ellen laughed. "I'm...I'm gunna miss you." she added, as tears appeared in her eyes.

Jonathan smiled, chuckling slightly. "There'll never be a girl out there for me as long as I've got you in my life."

"I'll hold you too that." Ellen smiled, walking up and locking her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I love you, you idiot."

"Love you too old mum." Jonathan called into her shoulder, giving her one last squeeze before pulling away. "Well! Wish me luck. God knows I'll need it."

"Good luck." Ellen smiled. "And...don't forget to write?"

"Every day!" He called, picking up his bags. "Chow chow Shanghai!" He called, looking around at the bar one last time before turning away and rushing out the door.

"Are you all right?" Ardeth asked, stepping up to her.

Turning into him, Ellen smiled. "Never better."

"Dance with me?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Till the end of time." Ellen smiled, reaching up and taking his hand before the pair walked out onto the dance floor, surrounded by their family and friends, Evy and Rick, Alex and Lin, as the music played around them.

"So," Ellen pondered, as they slowly swayed to the music. "Will this be our last adventure? Or should I expect more?"

"I'm not sure." Ardeth answered, pondering the idea. "Perhaps...when our child is old enough to remember, we can go back to Egypt. Show him,"

"Or her!" Ellen called.

Ardeth smiled. "Or her, where it all started? How we met?"

"Hmm." Ellen mumbled, looking up to the ceiling, going over the idea in her mind. "Egypt, the desert, Hamunaptra..." Pausing, Ellen looked up at him and grinned. "I like the sound of that." She whispered.

"With the exception to Hamunaptra?" Ardeth asked.

"I should hope so!" Ellen called out.

Chuckling, Ardeth pulled Ellen closer, smiling down at her. "I love you." He whispered softly against the noise of the room, as everything seemed to almost drift away.

"I love you too." She whispered, before leaning in and pressing her lips to his as the music danced around them.


End file.
